


Nothing Changes

by Nova_Raven



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Drunk Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safewording, Smut, bloodchoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Raven/pseuds/Nova_Raven
Summary: And it should all be moving too fast, because Colby shouldn’t even be considering saying yes, because they were both too drunk, and they’d never done this before and why was he the one who was going to get fucked in the ass but he was drunk, and it was chill, and oh shit, Brennen was unbuttoning his pants...
Relationships: Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Comments: 41
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personaljunkdrawer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaljunkdrawer/gifts).



> Gifted to personaljunkdrawer because this was definitely inspired by their most recent chapter of "Seven" (Which everyone should go check out btw) and just generally how they write smut. Love your stuff, hope this finds you well.

It started simply enough. 

It was Valentine’s Day, and as two single dudes, they had decided that drinking and watching something manly was the best way to spend the night. Colby picked Deadpool, because he hadn’t actually seen it yet, but a movie about a guy hacking and slashing his way through bad guys sounded like an excellent choice. Brennen didn’t protest, just passing him the bottle of Tito’s.

They pulled straight from the bottle. It wasn’t like they were trying to be classy and take it slow. It was just him and Brennen, two bachelors spending the night in on “the most romantic night of the year.”

But of course, maybe Colby should have checked the ratings. Or the reviews. Because of course the movie ended up being a love story. And it was unexpected, but fine, really, because Colby thought it was oddly appropriate that this should be the movie they ended up watching. There would probably be more than enough blood and guts to outweigh the romance. 

And then Brennen had to go and make it weird. “Ya know, I’d bend over for Ryan Reynolds,” Brennen announced, alcohol in his voice and his hand.

And it was Brennen, so Colby didn’t take it seriously. He’d learned not to take anything Brennen said while drunk too seriously. Just to mess with his friend back, and one up his claim. So he just considered, nodded, and agreed, “Yeah, I’d let Ryan Reynolds do me up the ass.”

And it was like the movie had anticipated their conversation, because the next scene the camera cut to was Deadpool being pegged by his girlfriend. Even through the haze of the alcohol Colby felt his eyes widen. “I think the movie heard us, bro.”

Brennen chuckled, “Fuck, for sure,” He pulled another swig of Tito’s, passing it back to Colby. “You ever get fucked in the ass?”

And it was crass as shit, but that was drunk Brennen, and drunk Colby was maybe a little bit too honest when he answered post a pull of vodka, answering, “Not yet.”

Brennen tossed him a look. “Not yet?” He asked, “Like you wanna but you haven’t found someone?”

Colby shrugged, and he must have had more to drink than he thought, because he’d‘ve thought that such a question might have been too far while sober. But it wasn’t.

And he wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or because it was Brennen.

So he shrugged and answered, “Haven’t found a girl interested.” And he pulled another mouthful of vodka, passing it back to Brennen, aware that he had just admitted that he wanted to get fucked in the ass to Brennen, but still not really caring.

Was it because of the alcohol or Brennen? “How about you?”

”I had this one girl who wanted to do me,” Brennen answered casually, and Colby was staring at the screen, where something plot progressing was happening but he wasn’t really hearing it, “But it never ended up happening before she left LA.”

”Damn,” Colby offered, half a grin on his face. “If I find someone cool I’ll let you know.”

”Chill,” Brennen replied, and there was quiet between them for a few moments, as they passed the vodka back and forth. Something was happening on screen, and Colby tried to focus on it, but the aftermath of the previous conversation and the vodka were swimming in his brain, and he was having a hard time focusing on the plot. He’d just have to rewatch the movie.

”So would it like, have to be with a girl?” Brennen asked out of nowhere.

Colby had the bottle now, and he swirled the liquor around, thinking. “What do you mean?”

”I mean, like...” Brennen shrugged, his voice casual. And that was fucking Brennen, how he always managed to make the most personal questions seem casual. “Would like, you be down if it was a dude? Or would it have to be like, a girl with a strap-on?”

And then the question made sense. “Uh...” Colby looked up to the ceiling. “I mean, I’m straight, I think.”

”You think?” Brennen asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

Colby shrugged. “I mean, I’ve never been into a guy, I don’t think,” And it wasn’t entirely true but he didn’t feel the need to address that one time. He added, “I mean, I like tits.”

”Who doesn’t like tits?”

Colby chuckled. “Yeah, true.” He passed the vodka back to Brennen. “How about you?”

”I’ve wondered,” Brennen said, taking the vodka, and fuck, how did Brennen manage to make the statement so casual?

”Wondered what?” Colby looked through curious eyes at Brennen.

Brennen shrugged, “If like, I’d like getting fucked by a guy.”

And he shouldn’t be allowed to sound so nonchalant with his statement, a statement that admitted that he might not be 100% straight. And Colby had too much alcohol in his system to be casual, asking, “What, are you gay or something?”

And there was something like reproach in Brennen’s eyes when he looked at Colby next. “What? Is that a problem or something?”

”No, no it’s not,” Colby assured him quickly, because that was never what he wanted Brennen to think. “I mean, if you’re gay...”

And Brennen wouldn’t meet his eyes all of the sudden. ”It wouldn’t be gay,” Brennen interrupted, fidgeting with the bottle. “I still like girls, I just... I wonder, you know?”

And the thought passed Colby’s mind that it might be a joke, or a prank, but this... this didn’t feel like a prank. There was too much... seriousness in his voice. And Brennen was a giggly shit when he pulled pranks. So Colby was forced to take the position that Brennen might be serious. He tried to be considerate, forcing himself to focus through the faze of alcohol. ”I mean, that’s probably normal, right?” Colby offered, because now Brennen looked sad, and that made Colby sad. Brennen was supposed to be happy. It was like his whole brand. “Like, to wonder about that shit?”

“Maybe...?” Brennen muttered, and he looked like he regretted ever broaching the topic with Colby. “You know what? Just... forget I said anything.” He took a pull of the vodka before he passed it back to Colby, staring resolutely at the TV.

Fuck. Fuck, he’d fucked up. He wasn’t sure what Brennen had wanted him to say, but whatever he’d expected Colby hadn’t done. Because there had been the knee-jerk reaction to deny any possibility of being gay. Because that was what he was supposed to do, what he had always been taught was the correct reaction to any accusation of that nature. But he was starting to wonder if maybe that had been the wrong reaction. 

“I mean... I think...?” Colby started, “I’ve never, like...” And Brennen was giving him a strange side eye, like he was waiting for Colby to say the wrong thing but hoping he wouldn’t. Colby felt an awkward laugh bubble up. “Like, I’ve never had the opportunity but like... I wouldn’t say no? I don’t think?”

And Brennen looked at him with more inquisitive eyes, still with worry on his face. “To what?” He asked evenly.

Fuck, Brennen was going to make him say it. Colby took another pull of liquid courage, staring into the bottle as he said, “You know... if like... a guy wanted to like...” It was his turn to fidget with the bottle. “If like... the opportunity was like, there.”

”You’d like... try it?” Brennen asked, and there was something in his voice.

And Colby shrugged, because maybe. Maybe he would. “Maybe?” He asked, “Like... I dunno.” He took another swig of alcohol, passing it back to Brennen. “You would?”

”I uh... maybe,” Brennen said, taking another pull, and Colby swore there had been more vodka in the bottle last time he looked. “Like... you know, just to try it.”

”You’d wanna get fucked?” Colby asked, not quite sure why he was so invested in the answer.

Brennen shrugged, “Or do the fucking. I mean, both would be good.”

”With like a dude?” Colby clarified, because this... this felt like Brennen coming out to him.

And Brennen shrugged again. “Yeah. I’d be down.” He eyed Colby carefully. “Would you?”

And Colby didn’t know how to answer that question. Because maybe it was the alcohol, and maybe it was Brennen, but the answer wasn’t a reflexive no. The answer... was a solid maybe... “You know... maybe if I had the opportunity... then... I’d consider it.”

And there was surprise on Brennen’s face but he didn’t... he didn’t look displeased. “Huh,” He said instead, swirling the alcohol and staring into it like there might be some kind of answer in it.

And there was something between them now, some sort of something that was tightening between them, and even drunk (and he was well on his way to trashed now if he was being completely honest) Colby felt it. And Deadpool was still on in the background, but Colby knew neither of them were paying attention to it.

Colby was too busy paying attention to Brennen.

And maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was Brennen, and how comfortable and natural everything felt with him, but Colby asked, “Who do you think would top? Between us?” And the alcohol loosened his tongue, so he didn’t have the mental wherewithal to bite back the question. Because this was Brennen. And now... now he was curious.

”You mean... if we were to like, fuck each other?” Brennen asked, as if that wasn’t a completely weird question to ask, a completely weird question to take seriously. Colby just nodded, because through the haze of the alcohol, it didn’t feel weird at all.

Brennen looked away, considering. “I think... I think it would depend on your mood,” He said quietly, and Colby nodded at him, curious what was abut to come out of his mouth. “Because I think... like... I don’t picture you like, giving up control easily?”

”What do you mean?” Colby asked, pulling a leg to his chest and wrapping his arms around it. Because Colby knew what his answer was. Or at least, what the start of it consisted of.

“Like... I feel like you’d let me top you but like, you’d make me work for it,” Brennen said. “Like... I’d have to like, hold you down and like, drive you crazy first,” Colby swallowed unconsciously at that suggestion, “But like,” Brennen continued, “Like, I can also see you being really Dominant and like, taking it from me.”

And weren’t those both interesting thoughts? And Colby really could picture both, but knew that that wasn’t necessarily how it’d go down. “It would depend,” He agreed, “Because like, I’m a sap for like, romantic shit. Like fast and hard is a mood but like...” And he could feel the heat in his face, though whether it was because of the alcohol or the conversation he wasn’t sure, “Slow and like... cheesy... I’d be down for that too.”

Brennen cracked a grin. “You always were a romantic.”

Colby shrugged, “So sue me.”

”I’d rather do you,” Brennen responded jokingly, and for a moment, Colby wasn’t sure Brennen was aware of what he had said, and what the implications were, but when he looked at Brennen, the jovial smile was falling from his lips as Colby watched the pieces fall into place. “Uh...”

”Do you want to?” Colby asked, letting his knee fall and leaning more towards Brennen, who looked like a child whose hand had just been caught in the cookie jar.

”I mean uh...” Brennen looked away, setting the vodka down. “Like... I mean like... if we were both like... into it?” He was clearly anxious, his legs jittering nervously as he looked at Colby. “Just to like... try it?”

And Colby... Colby had never been someone to turn down a challenge, or a new life experience, and the vodka was still swirling comfortingly in his veins, and right then, doing shit with Brennen... didn’t seem like the worst idea. “I mean... at least we can say we got some on Valentines Day, right?” Colby asked, shrugging, asking himself if he was really going to do this, really going to...

Was he really going to have sex with Brennen?

”Yeah,” Brennen answered, and for a moment, Colby wondered if he had voiced that last thought aloud, before realizing that Brennen was just responding to the last thing he had asked. “Do you...” And despite having been the person to initiate all these conversations suddenly Brennen looked unsure.

Well. It was already going to be awkward in the morning. Why not go all the way?

So Colby adjusted himself, checking to make sure that the vodka was somewhere where he wouldn’t knock it over (because Colby did _not_ feel like cleaning alcohol out of his couch or his floor) and Brennen wasn’t entirely wrong about him and control, because _he_ was the one to take control of this situation when he kicked a leg over Brennen’s lap, not letting himself think about it as he straddled his friend. Brennen’s breath caught, and he stared up at Colby, now looking slightly down on him due to their positions. “Still wanna try?” Colby asked lightly, the tone of this voice belying the anxiety in his chest.

And he and Brennen just stared at each other for a moment, as they both took in that if they did this now, it would change everything. For real. If they kept going... it would never be the same again.

At least, Colby assumed Brennen was having the same thoughts he was. Because at least Colby was aware of the choice he was making. But in the moment, with alcohol swirling lazily in his veins and a low pulse of lust starting with his heart rate... Colby didn’t question that he was okay with it.

Because it was Brennen. And somehow, everything just _worked_ with Brennen.

And so it didn’t really matter who leaned in first. Colby wasn’t sure he could have remembered if asked later. All he knew was that Brennen’s mouth was on his, and Brennen’s mouth was a little bit dry and tasted like vodka, but Colby assumed his did too, so he wasn’t all that worried about it, because kissing Brennen was _good_. It was good and it was right and it should have been weirder, to be kissing his best friend (who was a guy) but it wasn’t.

It felt all too good and natural. Good and right, and not at all like something he shouldn’t be doing. Because the thought had admittedly crossed his mind before, the idea of kissing Brennen just one of those times when they were fucking around, but... he’d never let it actually exist as a reality in his mind. Because this... this felt pretty real.

And their lips moved together, and it was good, _this_ was good, _they_ were good. And Colby opened his mouth a little bit, deepening the kiss as his hands moved to twist into Brennen’s hair. Brennen groaned, nipping back into his kiss, and Colby felt his breath suck into his nose, some sort of high pitched noise leaving his lungs.

”Fuck...” Brennen growled against his lips. “You... fuck...” And there was a hand on his hips, another up around his back, and Brennen was pulling him down against his groin, and Colby realized that Brennen was _hard_... And that was weird, because that was a whole other dick that he wasn’t used to dealing with but it was fine, of course it was fine, because he was too drunk to care.

And Brennen... Brennen was _hard_ because of _him_...

And then Brennen was pushing him down, licking into his mouth and then Colby was on his back on the couch, Letting Brennen push him down into the cushions. He hummed a soft noise, because Brennen was on top of him now, and the change in position was doing something unquestionably pleasurable to his _very interested_ dick and it was Brennen. He was kissing Brennen and grinding into Brennen but... he liked it.

So maybe he was just the tiniest bit gay. But the alcohol and lust were swirling contentedly in his gut, and Colby just sighed when Brennen’s hands worked under his shirt to push it up off his body. And he refused to be the only one half naked, so Colby let Brennen get a few fingernail scratches before he was pushing Brennen’s shirt off too, taking the opportunity to flip them, pushing Brennen back onto his back.

Colby settled on top of him, feeling Brennen fidget with his legs just a little bit before the parted on either side of Colby’s hips and the closer contact of their cocks made them both suck in a noise of want.

Because Colby wanted this. Wanted Brennen. And whether it was because he was drunk and lonely or because it was something that had always been a possibility, always been _there_... it didn’t really matter. Because Colby Brock wanted to _fuck_ Brennen Taylor.

Brennen’s nails had dug into his back, and Colby hissed at the pleasure pain that rushed through him at the sensation. “God... fuck...” He broke the kiss to groan, grinding down into Brennen again, hearing the muffled noise Brennen made against his neck where he had rested his mouth. And then the location seemed to occur to Brennen because he was moving his lips and his teeth against Colby’s neck and Colby gasped again, gripping a hand into Brennen’s hips, a low breath leaving his mouth as Brennen licked and sucked at the skin.

”You’re.. fuck, bro... fuck,” Colby breathed, pressing his aching length harder against Brennen, blood rushing even more into his cock, making its need for some kind of friction clear. “Fuck... you’re so... this is... fuck...”

”I know,” Brennen growled back, and it was even more intense because Brennen’s mouth was right by his ear and the voice in his ear almost wrenched another breathy moan from his lips. “Do you... how far do you...”

And that should be ringing more alarm bells in Colby’s head. Because this was Brennen. This was his best friend, his _male_ best friend... and Brennen was asking him how far he wanted to go.

Because he wasn’t gay. He wasn’t. But he couldn’t deny that everything in him wanted to fuck Brennen. He wasn’t quite sure if it was fuck or be fucked but...he needed something. “Uh...”

”Do you...” And Brennen’s hands had traced down his sides, “Do you wanna ride me?”

And it should all be moving too fast, because Colby shouldn’t even be considering saying yes, because they were both too drunk, and they’d never done this before and _why was he the one who was going to get fucked in the ass_ but he was drunk, and it was chill, and oh shit, Brennen was unbuttoning his pants.

”Why... fuck, why am I getting fucked?” Colby gasped out as Brennen shoved at the fabric around his groin.

”Because I haven’t taken a shit recently and I’m not into that...” Brennen said offhandedly and Colby cringed.

”I mean... I ... Brennen...” Colby meant for there to be admonishment in his voice, but when he went to say it Brennen had already gripped him through his boxer briefs. “Fuck...” Because Brennen had a point but shit, he hadn’t expected to actually be fucked in the ass tonight... But Brennen’s hand was warm and firm and the vodka just heightened everything and Colby couldn’t stop the instinctive thrust of his hips. “Fuck...”

”I’m touching your dick,” Brennen said, and when Colby got his eyes open again (when had they closed?) he saw Brennen staring at his hand stroking up and down Colby’s cock through the fabric of his underwear.

”Yeah, fuck- yeah you are...” Colby agreed, because he shouldn’t be able to be as hard or as sensitive as he was while this drunk, “I... oh fuck...”

”Pants off,” Brennen whispered, “Fucking off, dude.” And he dropped Colby’s dick to fumble with his own clothing, and Colby was way way way too drunk to be even considering fucking his friend. But here they fucking were. And then they were both naked and maybe it was that neither of them were willing to be outdone by the other, but it wasn’t too long before there was naked, sweat wet skin on naked, sweat wet skin and it was fucking _electric,_ and Colby gasped, still on top of Brennen but Brennen was reaching around to grip into Colby’s ass. The grip allowed Brennen to grind against him at a new and much more intense angle, and Colby whined because that was a _good good good_ idea.

And the Brennen’s other hand was also gripping Colby’s ass, and Colby felt the tips of Brennen’s fingers brush against the opening of his ass.

He stiffened automatically at the touch, because this was _new new new_... ”Ahh... oh fuck...” Colby breathed, resettling on top of Brennen because now he was the one with his legs spread and that was also something new. “Oh...okay...”

”Is that okay?” Brennen murmured, and his fingers moved again and Colby’s breath caught. Because it was sensitive, very very sensitive but... good, definitely good. Good right now. Good _for_ now.

”Fuck...” Colby shifted again, assessing the feeling, deciding that yes, this was good. Brennen could keep going. “It’s good. You can... more is fine...”

”Okay, okay...” Brennen said breathlessly, moving his fingers again and Colby closed his eyes, taking in the movements, the gentle massage across the sensitive skin...

And then Brennen was pushing in against the opening and Colby’s whole body reacted with a vehement _nope_!, bucking up off of Brennen and landing on his hands over Brennen. “Oh, fuck!”

“Okay?” Brennen asked, his eyes wide, “What happened? Are you okay?”

Colby nodded quickly, ignoring the spin of the alcohol still in his veins. “Yeah, yeah...”

”Then what...?”

”Uh...” Colby swallowed, relaxing back a little bit back towards Brennen’s hands. ”Uh... we need... We need lube or... or something...” He pulled in a quick breath as Brennen’s fingers reconnected with his skin. “More... more slippery is better, I think...”

”Do you have... what do you want to...” Brennen was tripping over his words, either because of nerves or because of the alcohol Colby wasn’t sure, but he got the gist of Brennen’s question. Lube. Brennen was asking where his lube was. And Colby had lube, it was in his room, but Colby didn’t want to fuck up the energy, suddenly unreasonably afraid that if he stopped this, if he separated from Brennen then all of the sudden it would be awkward. Because it was already going to be awkward tomorrow, and Colby would rather have fucked Brennen before he never spoke to him again.

Fuck... was Brennen never going to talk to him again?

”Brennen, I... fuck... tell me...” And words were more than a little hard, between all the sensations, the hand on his cock, the fingers at his ass, the vodka twisting through his body but he needed... he needed... “Tell me nothing changes,” He said breathlessly. “Tell me nothing changes after we do this.”

And Brennen’s face, unmasked by the alcohol and the emotions of the moment, looked almost a little bit hurt, and no, that wasn’t what he had wanted. He didn’t want to hurt Brennen. But then Brennen forced a comforting smile at him, murmuring, “Okay. Nothing changes.”

”We stay friends.”

”We stay friends,” Brennen agreed, nodding, “And nothing changes.”

”Okay... okay...” Colby nodded. “I have lube in my room if you... if you wanna...”

”Bed would... Bed would be good,” Brennen managed, and Colby totally didn’t expect it when Brennen sat up and hefted Colby into his arms as he started walking towards Colby’s room.

”I... oh, fuck, dude,” Colby scrabbled at Brennen’s back, but it was redundant, because Brennen very clearly had his whole body weight in his arms. “Fuck...” Brennen was stronger than he remembered. And the forced closeness of the lift ground their cocks together in a fucking intoxicating way... “Fucking fuck, dude.” And he wiggled back, trying to get more of that friction.

”If you keep doing that I’m gonna drop you,” Brennen growled in his ear, and that growl did all sorts of _things_ to his gut. _Fuck_ this was... Brennen was...

Hot.

And that was a fucking weird thought because Colby was straight... mostly... even if he was hanging onto Brennen, and their hard cocks were rubbing against each other, and Brennen was about to _fuck_ Colby...

”Oh!” And Colby let out a sound of surprise as his back impacted the bed and Brennen was pushing him back into it, kissing him all the while until he could pick breathing or kissing Brennen and kissing Brennen just felt so much more appetizing... 

“Where’s the lube?” And there was that growl again and Colby had to hold back the groan that wanted to burst from his chest because his dick fucking pulsed at the tone in Brennen’s voice and he knew that Brennen felt it, glancing down between them.

”Top... top drawer,” Colby answered breathlessly, still trying to bring in oxygen as he realized he had been holding his breath. Brennen nodded at him moving over him to reach for his night table, and Colby wasn’t proud of the noise that came out of his throat at what he was pretty sure was an unintentional slide against his cock.

 _Fuck,_ why was he so goddamn sensitive?

"Fuck... fuck..." Colby muttered, gripping his hands into Brennen's hips and _grinding_ back, feeling the stuttered movement of Brennen's hips in reaction. 

"Fuck, Colby, where the fuck..."

"Fucking hurry up," Colby growled, and he didn't ever think he would be pushing Brennen to move _faster_ because of this, because he needed more than just this teasing pressure, needed a hand on his cock and finger edging into his ass again because he'd _felt_ it earlier and now he just wanted _more..._

_But here he was._

"Fucking... fuck, okay, okay..." And then Brennen was moving back, and something was gripping in his right hand and then his warm weight and _friction_ was off of Colby and Colby whined his disappointment.

"Brennen..."

"Fuck, shit, just let me..."

And he heard the snap click of the lid opening and something wet sounding. And then there was a hand under his hips and it slid up, gripping in to his thigh all the way to push a leg out of the way so that Brennen could get to his ass and once Colby figured out what was going on he helped move his legs because well fuck...

He wanted this.

Fuck, he wanted this so bad...

"Brennen, fucking, hurry," He groaned, shoving down against where he could feel the tips of Brennen's fingers brushing against the sensitive skin of his opening, trying to get him to go more, deeper, _fuck_...

"Gotta go slow," Brennen breathed back, and all of the sudden he was up in Colby's face again, breathing his air and sucking it back into his lungs, breathing it back out and into Colby again. "Don' wanna hurt you."

"Not gonna hurt me," Colby growled back. "Fuck, Brennen, please!"

And then there was a finger inside of him, and Colby's back stiffened and locked up because oh _shit_ that was new, but new was good and there probably should have been pain, probably would have been pain if he was sober but he was very _not_ sober and he just needed Brennen to keep going now please... "Fuck, Brennen, please, please, please..."

"You're sure..."

"Fuck Brennen, I swear to- oh fuck!" And that was probably two fingers, and that burned, that burned up his spine and into his cock, even as it lagged at the confusing sensation of pleasure and pain coming from his ass. "Fuck.... fuck fuck fuck- Fuck!"

And then Brennen was gone from his face but it was _so_ okay because his mouth was wrapping around Colby's cock and Colby just barely restrained himself from fisting into Brennen's hair and shoving his friend's face into his groin. "Fuck, fuck, why, you... fuck!"

And Brennen was sucking him, and it was clear he'd never done this before because he gagged on the deeper thrusts, had to back off just a little bit when his cock got back with the program, stiffening against Brennen's wonderful, _wonderful_ tongue, but everything was so sensitive, so good, and he was drunk but fuck that because _fucking Brennen was so hot_...

"You're so hot," He whispered, having to fight to keep his eyes open and not just rolling back in his head at the dual sensations of the pain and pleasure. "You're so... fuck, Brennen, fuck, why... fuck... why haven't we done this- fuck!" And then Brennen's fingers, still moving inside of him, hit _something_ , and Colby didn't know what the fuck it was but it sent his hips rolling and his abs clenching and a high pitched whine from his throat.

"Oh fuck, please, please, please do that again, oh, fuck..."

And Brennen didn't even pull of his dick, just pushing his fingers deeper again, a look of determination on his face the last thing Colby saw before a solid push against the sensitive spot sent his head slamming back into the pillow, eyes squeezing shut with a "Fuck!"

And Brennen played with him, rubbing the spot, thrusting against it, and Colby felt another burn that was probably another finger but between the mouth on his cock, the alcohol in his blood, and the pressure against that sensitive point in his ass Colby barely noticed it, lost in the storm of sensations that were happening all at once in his head. And it was all starting to get just very much when all of the sudden, the pressure and penetration to his ass was gone, and the mouth on his cock was gone, and Colby let out a shameless whine and aborted hip thrust of protest. But then Brennen was kissing him, and pushing his legs further up, almost folding him back on himself, and Colby felt something much larger and much hotter pressing against his hole, sliding against the sensitized skin, slicked by the lube coating the skin.

"Colby... Col-" Brennen was panting against his lips, and when Colby finally got his eyes open again he could see how far gone Brennen was in the fiery green of his eyes. "Can I... Can I..."

And he should have paused, should have taken a second to remember what they were doing, why they were doing it, and what this could all possibly mean in the morning. But as it was, his cock was throbbing, Brennen's cock was throbbing against him, and his ass felt very wet, and sensitive, and _empty_ , and Brennen needed to fuck him.

Now.

"Please!" Colby gasped back against Brennen's lips, his hands pathfinding around his legs to grip into Brennen's back, probably leaving deep grooves and scratch marks but that all suddenly became very unimportant when there was hot, penetrating force pushing at his asshole and Colby arched his back because that was a lot. It was a lot but not enough, not nearly enough to fill the void that had opened up in his abdomen, the lust that was pulsing through his vein and through his dick, and he _needed_ this, as surely as he needed air in that moment, needed to feel Brennen inside of him, splitting him open, taking him...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He became aware of the gasped swears falling from Brennen's mouth, the throaty groan falling from his, opening his eyes to see Brennen's eyes spitting fire into his. "Fuck... Are... are you..."

And Colby decided that Brennen was talking way too much for this moment, when he could be getting on with the fucking, so he tightened his grip on Brennen's back, wrapping his legs solidly around Brennen's waist and pulling Brennen further into him with a groan. "Fuck, keep going, fuck..."

And this would hurt in the morning, he knew that, knew he had probably done this too fast and that he would be sore come morning but that was a problem for the morning. Right now, Brennen seemed to finally be getting with the program and obeying his body's need and instinct to thrust into Colby with a force that send his brain rattling in his skull. "I... fuckshit, Bren-, fuck!"

"Are you..."

And Brennen was still trying to check up on him so Colby growled again, "Less talking, more fucking- fuck!" And a yell was wrenched from his lungs when Brennen did just that, drawing back again and thrusting back in, the satisfying smack of skin on skin almost as gratifying as the fucking thrusting pressure inside of him finally, finally filling that void. "Fuck!"

"Fuck, you, fuck..."

"Bren, Bren, I- fuck..."

And words were hard, but the sex was harder, Brennen finally falling to instinct as he thrust in and out of Colby's more than willing body, Colby growling and yelling and scratching deep furrows into Brennen's back as his hips raised to meet the thrusts. A cry was wrenched from him when Brennen's cock slid right along the sensitive patch they had been playing with earlier, and at Brennen's look of mild concern Colby just shook his head.

"Good, good, keep- keep... don't stop!"

And he didn't, and maybe it was the alcohol slowing down both of their bodies but the sex seemed to last forever, Colby's body sitting taut on an edge for what felt like hours. He needed to cum, fuck, he needed it so bad, and his hand was fisting his cock at this point and it was probably the vodka, probably the alcohol he'd consumed here to torture him, keep him on edge where he needed it so bad, so fucking bad, but not being able to fall over, not being able to reach that moment of penultimate bliss...

Brennen's breath was coming in harsh gasps, sweat slicking both of their bodies as they moved together, both of them seeking their releases against each other. "Fuck..." The first real word in a while tripped out of Brennen's mouth, and the look on his face was desperate, frustrated... "I need to... I need to..."

"Fuck, me too, me too..." Colby gasped back, "I can't... I need..."

"What do you need?" Brennen growled, and Colby desperately fought through his lust-and-alcohol fuzzed brain to try to figure it out, what he needed, what he needed to fucking _cum_ because he needed it so fucking bad... 

Maybe, maybe... "Bite me," Colby gasped, because he needed something _more_ and maybe a bite, maybe the pain would fucking help ground him, help him find his fucking body again in this cloud of lust, and Tito's, and _desperation_ he had found himself in.

And then Brennen's teeth were sinking into his chest and Colby cried out because _fuck_ that hurt but fuck that had been what he had needed the whole time, and Colby felt the dam start to give, felt as his body started pushing over the end. "Fuck yes! Yes, more, please!"

And Brennen bit him again, harder, and it was about the same time that Colby's hips moved and Brennen's cock slammed directly into that spot in his ass and everything went white. He yelled out his orgasm, the semen pumping out of his cock slicking their movements even more as Brennen kept _pounding_ into him.

And Brennen was growling something in his ear, something that sounded suspiciously like "Put your fingers in my ass..." And Colby was still fucking floaty, still trembling through the orgasm that had just sent him up into space but he still registered those words, and he was able to reach around and slide cum-slicked fingers against Brennen's hole.

And then Colby cried out again because Brennen's teeth had latched into his chest and that was _sensitive,_ and his thrusts into Colby turned rabbity quick, and with a snarl into the skin of Colby's chest Brennen was cumming, and he knew that they didn't have a condom so that fluid was going straight into his ass but he didn't really care. He'd care in a little bit when his face stopped buzzing.

And when Brennen finally stilled on top of him, in a wet pile of body, sweat, jizz, and lube, it was a few seconds before either of them found words, just gasping into each other's necks. Colby's face and arms were still buzzing, but he pushed lightly at Brennen's shoulders, the first to find his voice. "Dude. Off. It's fucking hot."

"Fuck you..." Brennen groaned, but he did as directed, and Colby hissed in a breath as Brennen's dick left his going-to-be-sore-tomorrow ass, and Brennen flopped down on his back beside him.

And there were probably a million conversations they should have right now, a million and one, one of which started with the words, "So, what are we then?" But that would involve talking, and right now, the vodka and the sex had all but knocked Colby out, and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Although this time it wasn't from having his ass fucked.

The last words to pass between them before they both passed out were started by Brennen and confirmed by Colby.

"I'm staying the night."

"Cool."

And then they didn't say anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out because... I honestly have no idea. Because I wanted to write drunk Brolby smut apparently.
> 
> May or may not be more of this, depending on inspiration.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Colby woke up to someone jabbing him in the ribs. “Ow...” He groaned, not really registering his body and all of its sensations until he tried to roll back onto his back to escape the jabbing sensation and his ass lit up. “Oh fuck...” He rolled back onto his side, his hungover and still half asleep brain trying to get a hold on what the hell he had just felt. 

And then his brain alighted on last night and what had happened last night.

”Oh fuck!” He opened his eyes quickly, dazedly looking around the room because there was only one person who could have been poking him and he didn’t know what he was about to see in their face...

His eyes moved anxiously around the room until he saw Brennen’s green ones staring back at him.

 _Fuck..._ his heart was pounding and his breath caught in his chest because oh fuck. Because he’d gotten drunk and he’d _fucked_ Brennen last night. He’d let Brennen fuck _him_... And it had been all well and fine while he was trashed and wrapped up in the warm arms of vodka but all of the sudden in the cold reality of the morning his stomach turned into a fucking rock. Fuck, fuck, fuck... How bad had he fucked up?

”Yo, dude,” Brennen said, and his hair was tousled, and he didn't have a shirt one (even though he had managed to find pants) but there was no panic in Brennen’s voice. “Taco Bell?”

 _Taco Bell?_ Colby blinked, still afraid to move because while Brennen had woken up at his apartment before (he’d woken up in Colby’s _bed_ after previous drunken nights) they’d never _fucked_ before.

How the fuck was Brennen being so casual about this?

”Dude.” Brennen’s firm voice cut through his mental panic. And there was still no panic in his voice, just a little bit of trepidation, and Colby met Brennen’s calm, although hung over eyes. “Nothing changes, remember?”

Colby blinked again, his brain slowly coming online. He remembered his words from last night.

_"Tell me nothing changes... Tell me nothing changes after we do this...”_

_“Okay. Nothing changes.”_

_”We stay friends.”_

_”We stay friends... and nothing changes.”_

Really? Could it really be that simple?

It was about then that Brennen started to look just a tiny bit worried, drawing back a few inches, “Nothing changes... right?” And Colby hated the fear in his voice. Because now _Brennen_ was afraid he'd fucked up.

And Colby swallowed down his emotions and something that tasted like vomit, and he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, nothing changes.” Because they’d promised that last night. Nothing changes. 

Nothing.

And Brennen’s grin was back, blinding as ever. “Cool,” He said, moving slowly off the bed. “Okay, Taco Bell?”

And he was still reeling ( _because_ _how could this just be this simple?)_ but Taco Bell sounded amazing. “Yeah, Taco Bell would be good.”

”Cool,” Brennen nodded, “I’m driving.”

”Oh thank fuck,” Colby muttered, shifting upwards as the world spun and his stomach rebelled and his _ass_ fucking hurt... “I’m gonna...”

Brennen waved him off. “Go for it, I already puked.”

”Thanks for the heads up,” Colby groaned, pushing himself to his feet and fleeing to the blessed, blessed toilet. And Colby thought that was going to be it, until they were both in the car, and Brennen asked quietly, “So... did you like it?”

And Colby had just finished adjusting himself in the seat in a position that didn’t remind him with every movement that he should have gone _so_ much slower last night, so he didn’t know how to answer that question.

Because there was so much to that answer. Because the short answer was that well, yes. He had liked it. He cum, very loudly if he recalled, with Brennen’s dick in his ass, so he obviously hadn’t hated it. But it wasn’t that simple right?

Or was it?

”Yeah...” He said faintly. “I uh... I think I did.”

And Colby hadn’t even realized how on edge Brennen had been until a wave of relief crashed over his face. “Okay, cool, cool,” He muttered, hands relaxing on the steering wheel.

Colby could feel the heat in his cheeks, but he felt like he had to ask, “Did uh... did you like it?”

And Brennen nodded. “Uh... yeah,” He grinned wryly, “But uh... I wasn’t the one having my ass fucked.” And the grin turned pale as Colby watched Brennen realize that he had just put words to what they did, had admitted to them both what they did.

_They'd had sex last night. Crossed a line that could change everything._

And Colby could panic, and maybe he did, on the inside a little bit, his stomach churning, but what came out of his mouth was a short laugh, “You uh... maybe you bottom next time, huh?” And Brennen blinked at him, and he only had a moment to panic at the fact that he had insinuated that there would be a next time, before Brennen laughed, nodding briefly.

”Yeah,” Brennen said, shrugging, “Fair is fair, huh?”

Colby nodded, “So next time you can be the one with the sore ass.” He tried to keep a teasing tone in his voice, but Brennen still looked at him with concern.

”Is it bad?”

Colby tried to deny quickly, but Brennen must have seen the wince as he shifted. “We might have gone a little too fast last night?” He tried.

Brennen barked an unexpected laugh, “Dude, I tried to slow down. You wouldn’t fucking let me.”

”And you listened to me?” Colby shot back, grinning nervously, “You know I don’t make the best decisions when drunk.”

And Brennen’s face twisted just a little bit, just enough to know that he had not taken that last thing Colby said well. “But you don’t like...” He shook his head, “Never mind.”

But Colby wouldn’t let that stand. “Don’t what?” He asked, staring evenly at Brennen. Because this was weird and not okay. This was Brennen and his best friend and the guy he had just let _fuck_ him and he wasn’t going to let this not be okay.

”Just uh... you don’t like regret it, right?” And for a moment, Colby saw past the casual, laid back bravado Brennen was trying to project, saw the insecurity that lurked beneath.

Brennen was just as scared things weren’t going to be okay as he was.

And Colby swallowed, but he felt a bloom of relief burst in his stomach. He shook his head. “I don’t regret it,” He said evenly, finding even as he said the thing that Brennen needed to hear he didn’t feel any differently. “Just uh... don’t listen to horny me next time.” And the grin was teasing, and that was what put a grin back on Brennen’s face.

”So I should make you beg for it more? Because dude, you looked about ready to cry...”

”I was not begging...”

”You sure as shit were,” Brennen shot back, and there was a shit-eating grin on his face.

”Fuck you, Brennen,” Colby rolled his eyes, looking away with an easy grin on his face. They were joking about this. Good. That was good.

”Maybe if you ask nicely,” Brennen chirped back playfully, and Colby caught the challenge in his eyes.

”Ask nicely?” Colby asked, “Didn’t you say something about me being all dominant and “taking it” from you?”

And he felt a glimmer of lust flare in his gut, and maybe he was still the tiniest bit drunk, but he thought he might have seen it reflected in Brennen’s eyes too.

And Brennen’s eyes were darkening when they looked at him, cocking an eyebrow in his direction. “You can try,” He threatened playfully. "If I don't pin you down and take you myself."

And shit, no way Brennen wasn’t still into him too.

But this was escalating, and a particularly hard turn of the car reminded Colby that he was still very hung over and that he needed something greasy and decidedly unhealthy before he really went assessing his mental state. “You’re on,” He said, and he meant for that to come out playful, goddammit, but it was clear to him that it didn’t when Brennen’s eyes on him darkened further. “But first,” He said, fidgeting on a sore ass, “Food.”

”Fuck yeah,” Brennen agreed with him, and that was the end of that conversation.

And it was unbelievable at first, but as they continued on with their lives and friendship... Colby could honestly say that nothing changed. They hung out about as usual, on a weekly basis, continued with their lives and channels, and Colby could honestly sometimes _forget_ that anything had happened because it really was like nothing had changed. If he hadn’t been so sore for about a day and a half following _the incident_ , and he didn’t catch the occasional darkened look from Brennen, he could almost imagine he’d dreamed the whole thing up.

But of course, that wouldn't be the only time.

Brennen was over at his apartment again, in the middle of the afternoon, with a camera and a duffel bag, and Colby was still trying to wrap his brain around what Brennen's plan was. "So wait. It's an escape challenge?"

"Yup," Brennen said, giant grin on his face. "We tie each other up and try to escape."

Colby cocked an eyebrow at him, "Dude, that's some kinky bondage shit."

"Come on, Colby, we all know you're into it," Brennen teased, and Colby looked away, laughing awkwardly. Because he could feel his ears burning and he didn't need the camera to see that.

Because well, Brennen wasn't wrong. He definitely wasn't above a kinky foray from time to time, tying up or being tied up, but this... this was Brennen.

And that made everything simultaneously so much better and so much worse.

Because things hadn't changed since they had sex but they hadn't done it again and Colby knew that if he let Brennen do this... things would move in that direction.

"Colby, come on... please?" Brennen whined, and Colby could hear Brennen walking up behind him, holding the camera. "It'll be fun. Come on, I'll let you tie me up first!"

And wasn't that a nice picture in his mind? Brennen tied up, bent over a bed as Colby pushed into him... and he swallowed, because he wasn't quite accustomed to these fantasies of his friend making him horny (these images of fucking a guy making him horny) but it was far from undesirable. So Colby composed his face, painting a put-upon expression on his features as he sighed and groaned dramatically, "Fine... Because you asked nicely."

And he should have known by the lilt in Brennen's grin that Brennen had a plan. Should have fucking known that there was no way he was coming out of this on top.

Because he tried to keep it out of his face, because the camera was on and he was going to at least try to make this footage usable for Brennen, but it was hard when Brennen was so passively letting Colby tie him up. 

_Because it was making other parts of him hard as well..._

"So... what do I get if you don't escape?" Colby asked, tightening a knot. He'd admit, he'd never tied anyone up with the intention of them not escaping before, mostly just bedroom bondage. But it couldn't be too complicated, right?

Brennen shrugged, turning his head to look at Colby the best he could. "Guess you'll get to do whatever you want to me," He said, mostly playfully, but there was a certain heat in his eyes that there was no way Colby was going to miss.

Because that was... Brennen was... hot.

Fuck, okay, he was sober, and Brennen was hot.

And that was okay. And he was tying Brennen up, in something that hopefully he couldn't escape, and... he swallowed as arousal tingled down his abdomen and into his groin.

_No, bad. There's a camera on..._

But Brennen knew him. Had always known him, and he knew Brennen could see the emotions in his eyes, and the look in Brennen's eyes had him swallowing again and looking down at the rope.

He was tying Brennen up. He'd accept his victory prize later.

Except that Brennen started to try to escape and nothing went according to plan. The knots that Colby had painstakingly placed seemed to just fall apart, the wraps slipping easily off of Brennen's wrists and within thirty seconds Brennen was pulling his hands forward with a pile of knotted rope between them.

Colby stared at it with wide eyes for a moment, before he looked up to see Brennen's shit-eating grin. "You piece of garbage," He admonished, "How the fuck did you do that?"

Brennen shrugged, starting to unravel the knotted rope. "Rope doesn't work like in the movies."

"Fuckin' clearly," Colby commented, still borderline shocked at how easily Brennen had gotten out.

And then Brennen was looking at him, and Colby felt almost pinned in place by his stare. There was something predatory in it, and Colby couldn't deny that parts of his body were very, very interested in seeing where that went. "Alright then," Brennen said, lighter than he should be able to given the look on his face. "Your turn."

And Colby was very, very sure that he'd just agreed to a set up. But he grit his teeth, squaring himself because goddammit he was not going to let Brennen win this.

And then Brennen stepped behind him, drawing his wrists with him, and Colby shuddered just a little bit at the first touch of the rope to his wrists, because it was Brennen. It was Brennen tying him up. Colby from two months ago wouldn't be feeling this way about it but today's Colby had felt what Brennen could do to him with his hands and with his dick and god dammit why had he signed up for this torture?

"So, what do I get if I win?" Brennen asked lightly, but his mouth was way too close to Colby's ear and the low timber of his voice reminded Colby of the groans and growls that had come out when he was _fucking_ Colby, and Colby had been way to drunk and lust addled to notice the tone of Brennen's voice at the time and how _fucking_ hot it was, but now he was here.

And Brennen's voice was hot, and Brennen was hot.

And Brennen was tying him up.

Fuck, he was so fucked...

"You still have to win first," Colby retorted, and he was proud of how strong his voice came out when all he wanted to do was melt back into Brennen so that Brennen could slide a hand down his abdomen and into his pants and...

Well fuck, there went any possibility of the gay being brought on by alcohol. Because he was stone cold sober right now and he still wanted Brennen to fuck him. But he wasn't going to make it that easy. "Who says I won't be able to get out?"

"Hmm..." He heard the hum from behind him, feeling as Brennen wrapped the rope around and between his crossed wrists in all directions. "Alright, we'll see then, Brother." And Colby turned his head back to look at Brennen, and Brennen met his eyes, and there was a mutual acknowledgement between them of the game they were playing.

Colby grinned. Because he'd been afraid that this would be awkward, that he'd never be able to get that feeling of things being _right_ and sexual without the help of alcohol.

But here they were.

He'd just had to let Brennen get a little bit kinky.

"Okay, done," He felt Brennen tighten the last knot and step back from Colby, dark eyes watching him as he tested the wraps around his wrists. And immediately realized just how fucked he was. No matter how he twisted his wrists, trying to get a little slack in a band, another band would tighten in response.

"Brennen, what the fuck did you do?" He muttered, twisting his fingers to try to get at the knot he could feel poking into his back but his fingers and his arms didn't bend like that, and one of the wraps was sending unpleasant tingly feelings down his fingers. He relaxed back, trying to come up with a game plan.

"I tied you up," Brennen said, unnecessarily cockily in Colby's opinion, sitting back on the couch and watching Colby stand and struggle.

"I got that part, what the fuck is... Brennen, you asshole."

"Do you give up?" Brennen asked, his eyes twinkling and mirth in his grin.

"Fuck you." He twisted his wrists again, eyes unfocusing as he directed his attention back to his wrists, trying to find a weak point in the tie, somewhere where he could get some slack and get at least one wrap off of his hand. But there was no slack. The tie was firm but sustainable when he didn't struggle, but when he did, something tightened in every direction, either cutting off bloodflow or sending uncomfortable tingles back to his fingertips.

And Colby was stubborn, his competitive nature coming out as he refused to give into Brennen's tie, refused to believe that he couldn't get out of this. But as he continued to struggle and nothing gave, frustration and a little bit of fear took the place of the budding arousal he had been feeling. Because he really couldn't get free from this tie. And that was simultaneously terrifying... and hot as hell. Because there were some jail flashbacks, and those were unpleasant, but he grounded himself in the heat of Brennen's gaze as he watched him struggle.

"Dude, you good?" There was concern in Brennen's voice, and when Colby looked up (he'd ended up down on his knees to try to get his wrists in front of him, which failed) Brennen was standing closer to him, his crotch at about mouth level with Colby. And it was right about then that it occurred to Colby that he could totally suck Brennen's dick right now.

_Shit, he really was gay, huh?_

He took a deep breath, grounding himself again in the here and now. He was with Brennen, and he couldn't get his hands free, but that was okay because it was Brennen and Brennen wouldn't take advantage of him in any way he wouldn't like. "I'm good," Colby promised, wiggling one last little bit before accepting defeat. "Fuck, where did you find this?"

"The internet," Brennen answered, and the grin was back on his face, "So... do I win?"

And Colby groaned, dropping Brennen's gaze and fidgeting with his fingers. "Yeah, yeah, I guess." He went to get his feet back under him, going to stand, but Brennen caught his shoulder. And Colby looked up, and Brennen was _so_ much closer now, looking down at Colby with green fire in his eyes, and a promising grin on his face, and Colby swallowed.

Okay... that was hot.

"Brennen... what are you doing?" Colby asked quietly, feeling like he might know very well what Brennen was doing.

And Brennen's hand slid from Colby's shoulder, sliding up the curve of his neck and into his hair. Colby's eyes drifted closed, not able to help the way he leaned back and bared his throat for Brennen. He heard the low pitched groan that came from Brennen's throat in response. "So, I know what I want my prize to be."

And Colby opened his eyes to give Brennen a incredulous look, at least, the best he could manage through the lust that had started up a low hum in his veins. "Dude," He managed, remembering the whole premise they had started this with, "Camera's on."

"I never turned it on."

And that was when Colby knew that this had totally been a set up. "You ass, you just wanted me tied up."

He gasped suddenly as Brennen tightened his fingers in his hair. "Yup," Brennen confirmed, and Colby's eyes wandered up his form, taking in his arms, his chest, the muscles just visible under his shirt, wandering down his abs to the bulge that was starting to become very apparent to both parties. "Kinda wanna hear you beg again..."

"You could have just said so," Colby snarked back, gasping again at a twist of his hair.

"Could have," Brennen admitted, and his eyes were alight, "But this seemed like a lot more fun."

And that should have been the comment that resulted in a sarcastic retort from Colby, but he was quickly sinking into the lust of the moment, of the possessive energy that was wafting off of Brennen in waves, and all he could manage was a, "Well, you're gonna have to make me, then."

And by the way the flames in Brennen's eyes flared, he knew he had just gotten himself well and truly fucked. "Make you, huh?" Brennen murmured, tightening his grip in Colby's hair again, and Colby couldn't help the breath that got sucked into his lungs, the way his eyelids drifted shut at the sensation. "I can do that."

"Then maybe you should get on with it," Colby retaliated, because maybe he was going to let Brennen fuck him again (and hadn't they agreed to switch this time?), but he was sure as hell going to be a little shit about it. What he didn't expect was the borderline growl that came from Brennen's lungs.

Or the way it would make his cock jump.

Brennen's growl abated into a laugh, kneeling to look Colby in the eyes, hands tight in Colby's hair to direct his eyes into Brennen's. The look on his face clearly read, _So it's gonna be like that, huh?_ And Colby grinned back, despite the wince at a hair tug, confirming that oh yeah, it's gonna be like that.

And then there was a hand on his throat as Brennen pulled Colby's mouth to his. Colby could feel the fucking possession that radiated through Brennen's hands, through the way he kissed Colby, Brennen seeking to claim him. But Colby wouldn't go down that easily, nipping back into the kiss, fingers flexing against the rope, trying to give as good as he was getting. Not that Brennen was making that easy, and his throat just as often chose growling and moaning, because this was hot, Brennen was hot, Brennen kissing into Colby like he _owned_ him was hot, and Colby started to wonder if he'd seriously underestimated Brennen's ability to drive him insane.

And then Brennen drew back, and Colby tried to follow him with a whine before he could stop himself. He caught the teasing look Brennen sent him and rolled his eyes. "You want something?" Brennen asked quietly, suggestively, in a tone that could really be taken in any direction. Colby just barely swallowed down the plea to not stop, shrugging nonchalantly at Brennen instead.

"You're just being slow," He commented playfully, and there went an eyebrow.

"I am, huh?" Brennen said, and shit, that tone was dangerous, something dancing in his eyes.

And Colby swallowed, but held his ground. "Yeah," He said with a lightness he didn't feel.

Brennen chuckled. "Okay then," He said, and then his fingers were at the hem of Colby's shirt. His fingers skidding over Colby's chest, always sensitive, as he pulled the shirt up caused a gasp, and Colby fully expected Brennen to pull the shirt over his head and let it dangle down his arms.

But that wasn't what he did. Instead he left it half on, pulling into Colby's armpits and baring his chest but staying pulled over his face so that all he could see was black fabric.

"Oh fuck..." He breathed, because now he couldn't see Brennen and suddenly everything was so much _more_... 

"Too much?" Brennen asked, and Colby knew this was his chance to say something if the blindfolding was going to be too much. And it was a lot, but definitely not too much. And after a shift of his shoulders and a flex against the rope he shook his head.

"This is fine," And shit, what the hell had happened to his voice? He wasn't sure he'd ever heard that throaty sound come out, the words coming out more like a moan than spoken words. Fuck, Brennen was getting to him, pushing all the buttons he kinda knew he had but hadn't had the chance to fully experience. But that felt too much like letting Brennen win, and he was proud of the composure he was able to put in his voice when he asked, "Is this where you get on with it?"

He heard a surprised exhale of amusement from Brennen. "Fuck, dude, you're really asking for it, aren't you?"

"Apparently I have to because you keep fucking stopping..." And the end of the sentence was lost when Brennen started trailing his fingers down Colby's chest, his skin erupting into goosebumps between the sensation and the intensity of the little game they were playing.

His dick hurt, hard in his jeans.

"Shit, you're sensitive," Brennen commented, and Colby laughed a little bit in breathless response.

"Maybe I'm just col-ahh..." And then Brennen brushed over his nipples with both hands, and that was the end of that word as every sensory nerve on his chest jumped up and started crying _yes, please, more..._ "Ah, fuck..."

"Very sensitive," Brennen said, and his voice was a mix of amusement and wonder, as the accidental brush turned into intentional, rhythmic strokes.

He couldn't have stopped the whine if he wanted to, abs clenching and chest shuddering forward into Brennen's fingers. "Fuck... fuck you..." Colby gasped, squeezing his eyes closed behind the blindfold, because he knew his nipples were sensitive yeah, but he'd never known that they could be used to fucking torture him like this.

"Not until you beg," Brennen said, and Colby almost missed the words, said lowly and almost lost behind all the stimuli assaulting his brain, but the moment he registered it...

"Shit..." Colby breathed, "You're still... still gonna have to make me..." And why was he doing this, still being a little shit when it would be so much easier to just beg Brennen for what everything in his body was screaming that he needed at this point. But that wasn't the point. This was the game they were playing. Although Colby wasn't quite sure how he won anymore.

He heard a whistle, and then a hand left his chest, and he barely had time to register that it was gone before something, probably Brennen's hand, squeezed the front of his jeans.

"Oh..." God, that sound had just been embarrassing, some combination of sex and desperation and oh _fuck_ but just as quickly as it had appeared, the hand was gone again and Colby was left pressing forward into nothing. "God-fuck, _Brennen_..."

"Feel good?" And he could hear the cocky little grin in Brennen's voice, knew the expression that he was making, Colby groaned.

_Why had he signed up for this?_

"Fuck you."

_Why was he still letting this happen?_

"Beg me," Brennen said, and his tone was harder, and sexier, and _shit_ did Brennen _know_ what he was doing to Colby? Colby didn't trust his voice, so he just shook his head, rocking on his knees just a little bit. And then he gasped again, because there were fingers on his nipples again, probably thumbs, because he could feel other fingers dipping down across his abs, teasing the skin closer to his throbbing dick.

"I hate you."

"You just gotta ask for it," Brennen reminded him silkily, "Just tell me what you need..." Because it wasn't even want anymore. It was need. And Colby gasped and his abs tightened on a whine as Brennen's fingers left his nipples to trace to just the top of his jeans, inches from where he was really needed.

"Fuck... fuck..." Colby whispered, leaning forward in an attempt to urge Brennen's fingers lower, urge him to touch and play but Brennen wasn't having it. And then Brennen's hands were gone from his body. Colby whimpered out a protest, not sure if he was grateful or frustrated that Brennen had stopped, when suddenly Brennen was pulling the shirt the rest of the way off his face, and Colby opened hazy eyes to look at Brennen.

And promptly felt his dick throb again. Because Brennen's shirt was off, and his jeans were halfway open, letting Colby get a look at the hardness tenting the front of Brennen's jeans too. Brennen was standing, and his hand coiled into Colby's hair as the other pressed again his cock. And Colby's lust addled brain, fuzzy as it was, figured out what he could do here to take a little of the power back, so he leaned forward and nuzzled into Brennen's groin.

And Brennen hissed in a breath, and his fingers tightened almost painfully on Colby's scalp. "Colby..." And Colby liked this, taking back a little bit of control, so he opened his mouth and licked at where the hardness was pressing against the front of Brennen's boxers. And he could tell that Brennen liked it by the way his hips shuddered against Colby's mouth. "You little shit," He groaned, and Colby just grinned.

Because his dick hurt but shit this was hot. And he was sober enough to appreciate Brennen's reactions this time.

Because Brennen was hot _too_.

“Wanna let me suck your cock?” Colby asked, and the words felt vulgar coming out of his mouth, but he couldn’t deny the pang of lust that rocketed through his gut at Brennen’s reaction. Because the arousal shuddered across Brennen’s face as a breath sucked into his lungs, his hips juddered against Colby and his hand gripped Colby closer to him. Colby nuzzled past the jeans, until he could get his tongue wrapped around the head.

Brennen was leaking into the fabric, and Colby could taste the fluid against his tongue. It was a little bitter, but not overly unpleasant, and it was worth it for the way Brennen groaned into him, gasping, “Fuck, Colby...” And he wanted it. He wanted Brennen's cock in his mouth, groaning against the flesh on his tongue. "You fucking..." And then Brennen had pulled his boxers the rest of the way down, and Colby was greeted by the hard, throbbing flesh of Brennen's erection.

It looked a lot bigger than it had felt in his ass. But then, he was sober this time, and could fully appreciate everything that was going on. And fuck did he want to appreciate it.

He opened his mouth, letting the head rest against his tongue as he wrapped his lips around the unfamiliar thing. Brennen groaned out something sexy above him, and Colby tried to take it deeper, moving his tongue experimentally against the underside of his cock. He moved his head back and forth, letting the length thrust into and out of his mouth.

He felt his cock throb again in his jeans. Because he liked this. He really, really liked this. And then Brennen had slid his foot against Colby's groin and Colby let out an explosive groan at the pressure and pleasure against his desperate cock. Brennen let him get in a couple of grinds in, sending pleasure shooting through every nerve in his body, before he cruelly pulled his leg back, and pulled Colby's face off of his cock.

Colby's groan of desperation and disappointment rolled out of him in a visceral sort of way, and he blinked clouded, confused eyes up at Brennen because what the fuck...

And Brennen was staring at him, and his eyes were dark, and fuck that look, Colby wanted Brennen to fuck him while he looked like that. "Beg." And Colby had to just stare at Brennen because how the fuck was he supposed to find words at a time like this? Brennen pulled on his hair again, pulling another noise from his throat, and pressing ever so slightly against his cock. And Colby would be embarrassed later, at the noise that pulled out, but right now all he could do was look at Brennen and combination pant-whimper his desperation. "Beg me for it," Brennen breathed.

And it was totally out of his control when he whispered out, "Please?"

"Please, what?" And Brennen should not be allowed to be this composed, this in control, this _fucking_ hot when he had his hard dick out and throbbing with his heart rate, his foot resting against Colby's desperate cock, his fingers tight in Colby's hair because he wanted fucking everything right now. Fuck, he didn't even know where to start with everything that he wanted right now because he wanted Brennen's cock in his mouth, in his ass, something, anything stroking his own cock, needed to _cum_...

"Colby." And Brennen's voice was hard, and Colby just felt super vulnerable right there, hard and desperate and tied up and unable to start or stop anything that was happening right then.

_Fuck he needed to cum so bad..._

"Please, just... fuck..." Colby shuddered at an increase of pressure to his groin, a whine rolling out of his lungs, head falling to his chest, throat tightening and eyes burning. "Please..." And what the fuck, he didn't know why he was suddenly getting emotional over this. He felt tears pressing at his eyes because of how bad he needed this, needed _something_ from Brennen, _fuck,_ why was he crying?

"Colby?" And then there was a hand on his chin, one hand in his hair, lifting his face. And when Colby looked up through eyes gone misty, he could see Brennen looking at him, concern all over his face. "You good, dude?"

"Fuck, Brennen, I need, I need to cum, please," Colby whispered, and once he started talking, he couldn't stop, the words tumbling out of his mouth like a waterfall. "I need to cum, I need your dick in my ass and I need you to fuck me until I cum, fuck, please, please, okay? I need you, I need it so bad, fuck, please-" And his torrent of words was cut off by lips on his and and hand gripping around his cock and Colby cried out into the kiss, wrists straining against the rope that he couldn't get out of, that held his hands immobile, held him helpless and easy for Brennen to _use_...

And when Brennen finally pulled back, they were both panting, and Colby felt the tears running down his cheeks. "I gotcha, I gotcha," Brennen promised, running the back of his hands across Colby's cheeks to clear the tears. "I gotcha. I'm gonna get the lube, okay? You good here while I do that?"

Colby nodded, feeling kinda dumb for crying but also so relieved that Brennen was going to get on with the fucking and the cumming because now that it had been promised to him his cock was crying out for attention. "Please..." He murmured, not even sure what he was pleading for anymore.

_For Brennen... to cum... he didn't know anymore..._

"I gotcha," Brennen promised, "Real quick." And indeed, it only felt like a few seconds before Brennen was back, and helping him out of his jeans, Colby almost crying out when his hands brushed against blood-swollen skin. "I gotcha..."

And when Brennen slid in behind him and wrapped one hand around Colby's cock and one hand slid against his hole Colby would not be held responsible for the noise he made. "Brennen..."

"Does that feel good?" Brennen murmured into his ear, and Colby could only nod his head, because it did, it felt so fucking good, just what he had needed, and Brennen was finally giving it to him.

"Fuck, yes..."

"I'm going to put a finger in now, okay?"

"Please?"

And when Brennen's finger breached him it was so much more but so much better than it had been when he was drunk. Because he was sober and could feel everything, feel the way Brennen's skin slid against the sensitive skin of his hole, pressed against the warmth that was his insides, and just overall register and sink into the thrusting sensation. "Fuck..." He murmured, and Brennen's hand lightly stroking his cock was just enough familiar to distract him from the new of the anal stimulation, but not enough to get him off.

Which was both wonderful and absolutely awful.

"That feel good?" Brennen asked quietly, and Colby thought he might have heard a little bit of insecurity in Brennen's tone. Which he really didn't need to have.

But then, this was their first time sober. And so that made it different.

So he hummed a positive, craning his neck to look back into Brennen's eyes. And there was something there, something more in his face when he looked at Colby, but Colby had a lot of other things to focus on right then.

Brennen's face doing weird shit could wait.

"Good," He whispered, trying to hold his bound hands out of the way so he could push back on Brennen some more. "More, please."

"Nope," Brennen said, and his voice was back to that rolling growl, the deep timber that had started this whole thing, "We're taking our time this time Mr. My-Ass-Was-Sore-For-A-Week."

And that startled a laugh out of Colby, which caused his ass to contract, which immediately intensified whatever thrusting stretching thing that Brennen was doing. "Fuck..." He breathed, his abs tightening up again as he started to feel another finger wiggle its way in. "Okay, okay, fuck..."

"Good?" Brennen's tone was still even.

"Yeah, yeah," Colby answered, leaning back into Brennen's shoulder and trying to spread his legs further. He whined a little bit when Brennen's hand left his cock, but it scratched up to finger at his nipples, which he thought was a fair trade off. Colby sucked in a breath as the second finger pressed its way into him, whining a little bit against Brennen's fingers on his chest because now both of these sensation were new and intense.

And he was still tied up.

And he was still fucking Brennen.

It was just a lot all at once. Good, but a lot.

So that was obviously why he wanted more. "There was... there was a spot, in my ass..." He felt his cheeks flame with heat at the words, but he wanted Brennen to find that spot again that had made every nerve cluster on him light up. "Further, further in... can you...?"

"We'll get there," Brennen promised, an amused chuckle in his voice. His fingers plucked at Colby's nipples, two fingers thrusting shallowly into his ass. Colby's breath caught at a particularly sensitive pluck, groaning out as Brennen's fingers pushed deeper, still slow rolling pushes, not fast ones.

Fuck, Brennen was not kidding about taking his time.

And this was nice. This was really nice, and his nipples were sensitive, but Colby had been on edge for... fucking how long now, and he _needed_ Brennen to get on with it, to push deeper into his ass, grab his cock, hold him down and _fuck_ him... "Brennen please..." He groaned, pushed back onto Brennen, his abs cock thrusting into nothing. "Fuck, please."

"Please what?" Brennen asked, and there was that tease again. God dammit, he'd already almost cried, were they really going to do this again?

"Please, more," He grunted, trying to get Brennen to go deeper, harder, faster. "Fuck, more."

And then Colby cried out, because Brennen had pinched his nipple hard, and that... almost hurt. It was a really intense sensation Colby didn't know what to do with yet. "I'm calling the shots here," Brennen reminded him, "We're going slow this time."

"Fuck, why?" And he knew his tone came out in a borderline whine. "Brennen, please-fuck!" And Brennen had pushed deeper into his ass, slamming right into that spot again, and Colby felt his whole body convulse, crying out at the intensity that wasn't all pleasure but was all good. And Brennen didn't let up on it, pressing consistently against the spot and just moving his fingers in little micro-movements that sent shock waves of pleasure ricocheting all through him. "Fuck!" He gasped, "Fuck, yes, fuck!"

"Is this what you wanted?" Brennen growled in his ear, and Colby could only nod, because words were really really hard with what Brennen was doing to him, and then he was pulling his hand back just a few inches, but it was only so he could start to push another finger in, and that stretch was intense, had really been where he had gone too fast the first time, but this time it wasn't too fast. In fact, it all still felt too slow.

Colby wanted Brennen on top of him, holding him down, fucking him- now.

"Brennen, Brennen please, please, fuck..." And something was building in his abdomen, something that felt kinda like an orgasm but something that wasn't quite right for that. And now Brennen had three fingers deep in his ass and a mouth sucking against his neck and free hand twisting and rubbing his nipples and Colby had no idea what was happening inside of him, but it was good, good, so good. And Brennen needed to not stop. "Don't stop, don't stop, God, fuck..."

"You gonna cum?" Brennen asked, and there was that growl again, and Colby shook his head because that wasn't what this was, he didn't think. It didn't feel right, didn't feel like an orgasm he had had before, something rolling and smaller but something still so intense and, "Fuck!" And a wave crashed over him. It wasn't like a normal orgasm wave, pushing up and through his abdomen instead of pulsing out through his dick, but his body didn't know what to do with the sensation, leaning back into Brennen with his full body weight because he honestly wasn't sure his body was going to be there to support him. Brennen's arm came around him from plucking at his chest, and Colby heard his voice asking something, but he honestly couldn't be fucked to understand it.

Because what the fuck was that? Because it was like an orgasm, but not an orgasm. Because that had been something but... fuck, he still needed to cum the normal way but... that had been intense in a sort of way that was still shivering all through him.

And making his dick pulse harder in response.

It seemed Brennen had the same question, "Colby, what the fuck was that?"

Colby shrugged, still in a state of shock, shuddering as Brennen's fingers moved in the sensitized flesh of his ass.

"Did you just cum?"

"I uh..." And he looked down, but there was no pile of ejaculate, his cock still hard and pulsing with his heartbeat, "No...?"

"Still want me to fuck you?" And Brennen's voice was rough, and when Colby looked at him, he could see how badly Brennen wanted to in his eyes, "Because uh... dude... whatever that was... that was fuckin' hot."

And what other response was there but, "Fuck, please!"

And then Brennen's fingers pulled out of his ass, and he was being maneuvered, pushed forward while Brennen knelt behind him and between his legs, and then there was the hard heat of Brennen's cock pressing at his hole. And Brennen didn't make him ask again, just slowly pressed into his body.

And everything on him felt more sensitive post whatever-the-fuck that had been, but it was a good intense, even if Colby could tell that Brennen was slightly spooked by the noise that the sensation wrenched from Colby. "No, good, good, keep going," Colby gasped back. And Brennen must have taken him at his word, because he started moving, starting out slow but quickly settling into a pace that was good for both of them.

"God fuck... this is so much better sober," Brennen groaned, "Fuck, I am not going to last long..."

But that was fine with Colby, because neither was he. And this was all good right now, but he knew the instant that he came that this would all be _way_ too much. "That's... that's okay..." He breathed back, "Me neither. Can you, can you... my cock..."

And Brennen didn't need the rest of the stuttered message, wrapping a solid hand around Colby's cock and stroking. "Oh fuck," Colby gasped, and he felt his eyes roll back at the sensation. God, he was going to cum in like, the next thirty seconds. He was pretty proud of himself for not cumming the second Brennen wrapped a hand around his cock. "Fuck, fuck, Brennen, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..."

"Fuck, cum for me," Brennen groaned back, "Fuck, fuck, you can... God..." And something shifted in his rhythm, and his cock grazed over that spot in his ass again, right at the same time his thumb flipping over the head of Colby's cock and that was it.

"Fuck!" And everything in him that had been building and building and building coiled up and rushed out through his cock. Colby wasn't aware of the sound that he made, only that it was loud, feeling his whole body erupt in convulsions, the force of which almost scared him. He'd worry about them scaring him after they stopped pulsing pleasure through his entire body.

"God..." He heard Brennen's choked voice, felt his rhythm stutter a little bit. "You're fucking squeezing the fuck out of my dick, you... fuck..." And he started thrusting harder, honestly sending Colby's brain rattling in his skull. Oh god... and he was slowly drifting down from his orgasm, and everything in him felt overly sensitized by the hormones, and it was all very intense in his head. He was almost to the point where Brennen's thrusts into him were more painful than pleasureful, so it was definitely a relief when Brennen's rhythm into him finished with two hard snaps of his hips.

"Fuck..." Colby breathed, and there was that annoying thickening of his throat again. Brennen's hands were still tight on his hips, probably still enjoying the aftershocks of his orgasm, but Colby needed him to untie him now, please. He'd just realized how numb his hands were. "Brennen... my hands..."

"Oh shit..." And Brennen pulled out of him in a rush and Colby felt what was probably an unjustified amount of abandonment at the loss of the skin to skin contact. Then Colby felt fabric wiping at his hole, realizing again that they hadn't used a condom. 

Goddammit, if he got an STD from Brennen he'd kick his ass.

"Hands..." Colby reminded Brennen floatily, brain honestly still fuzzy from the bondage and the edging and the orgasm and the whatever-the-fuck that had been.

"Right, sorry." And Colby could faintly feel Brennen pulling at the knots, more from the way the rope moved against his back and the pressure of Brennen pulling than actually feeling it in his hands. "Can you move your hands?"

Colby tried to move his hands, thought that he was, but he honestly had no idea. He completely couldn't feel them. "Are they moving?" A trickle of fear started to wiggle in past some of the hormones.

"A little bit..." Brennen answered, and then Colby heard rope hit the floor, vaguely felt Brennen arms move his hands out from behind him. Colby hissed in pain, his shoulders very, very unhappy at how long his hands had been tied. "Sorry..." Brennen muttered, and his attention was on Colby's hands. Colby's was too, watching purple fingers he couldn't feel flex in front of him. "Shit, I shouldn't have kept you tied up that long."

"'S fine," Colby said, shaking his head, "They're tingling. Blood's coming back." And it was, the tingling of blood flow returning almost painful on his hands. He shook his heads, trying to force the blood flow back faster.

"Fuck, they were purple," Brennen muttered, worry still on his face, "I read something about nerve damage and that's not what's going on, right?"

Colby shook his head, "I don't think so. Think they just fell asleep. Don't worry so much..." He waved Brennen off.

Brennen still looked worried, but he seemed to accept Colby's words. "Okay..." He sat back from where he had been leaning over Colby's shoulder.

Colby shook his hands again, unconsciously leaning back against Brennen's warmth behind him. Now that the worry of his hands was taken care of, exhaustion was hitting him, and post orgasm Colby just wanted to cuddle up with a pillow or a Brennen. "Can I..." And he felt the heat rush into his cheeks and his ears, but fuck, they'd literally already had sex, and kinky sober sex at that. This shouldn't be a problem. "Can we like, cuddle? If that's not too gay?"

And that seemed to startle a laugh out of Brennen. "Dude, I literally just fucked you in the ass. I don't think we can get any more gay."

"Fuck you," Colby rolled his eyes, "Don't expect logic out of me after I have an orgasm."

"Or two," Brennen pointed out, but he gathered Colby into his arms, leaning back against the couch and letting Colby lean against his chest. "If that's what that was?"

Colby shrugged, cuddling happily in against Brennen. "I dunno, dude," He said, "Felt fucking awesome, whatever it was."

He felt Brennen shake his head. "Was fucking hot, whatever it was," Brennen commented back. "I definitely want to do that again."

And Colby's stomach burst with happy butterflies. "Yeah, me too." He said. He poked Brennen's thigh, "Although eventually, I _am_ going to fuck you."

Brennen's laugh shook against his chest. "You seem to like it on bottom just fine."

"Doesn't mean I always wanna be the one cleaning jizz out of my ass," Colby complained, even if the grin he shot Brennen told him he didn't really mean the irritation.

"We could always use condoms."

"Condoms dry out too fast..."

"Then don't complain about jizz in your ass!" And Colby smacked Brennen, and Brennen laughed, and then Colby was laughing too.

Because this was Brennen, his best friend, his brother, and sometimes fuck buddy.

And nothing had to change.

And he wasn't sure what made him do it, but he turned around and kissed Brennen again. Not in the heat of the moment, just to feel the security of his lips pressed against Colby's. And Brennen seemed surprised for a moment, but then he kissed Colby back, gently and lovingly. Something small and fragile fluttered in Colby's chest.

They broke the kiss, staring at each other for a few moments.

And slowly, despite their promise, something started to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a little plot bunny from personaljunkdrawer. So you can thank them for this. Also the apocalypse probably had something to do with it.
> 
> I'm ready for my trade chapter of Choices, please ^_^
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed as always, and that you and yours are safe. Drop a review if you have the time, and I'll see you all in the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags for breathplay and kinda safewording...

Brennen was staring at him. They were sitting in Brennen’s living room and Spongebob of all things was on in the background and Colby was just trying to fuck around on his phone but…

Brennen was staring at him.

“What?” He turned to look at his friend, trying for unimpressed.

There was a lot of shit that could have come out of Brennen’s mouth; bizarre shit, commentary on the show, non-sequiturs, random song lyrics. He knew Brennen. And yet, what came out of Brennen’s mouth next still managed to shock him.

“How do you feel about choking?”

Colby felt as if his entire chest had just jolted, even as his body didn’t really move. In that moment, all he could do was just stare at Brennen, because what in the hell… “What?”

At least his voice didn’t crack.

Brennen’s body language almost passed for casual. It was only through years of knowing the guy that Colby could read the lowkey bit of anxiety sitting across his shoulders. “How do you feel about choking?” Brennen repeated, as if registering the words was the part that Colby was having trouble with.

It wasn’t.

“I assume you mean in a sexual sort of way and not a murdery sort of way,” Colby tossed back, trying to stay lowkey about this whole thing because clearly that was the vibe that Brennen was going for.

Even though they still hadn’t really talked about this.

Brennen proved him right when he answered, “Well, I don’t want to _murder_ you.”

Colby shrugged, because yeah, that made sense. But then his brain realized what the other half of that statement was. “But... you _do_ want to _choke_ me? In a sexual way.” And goddammit Brennen had literally fucked him in the ass so why were those words getting caught in his throat?

Brennen passed him a casual sort of look. “I was thinking about it, yeah.” As if that was something that someone just casually admitted to their friend.

Who they were fucking. And had already had some variety of kinky sex with. Colby’d had red marks on his wrists that lingered for almost a week after the last one. And he definitely hadn’t been a little bit sad when they faded.

That was three weeks ago.

Colby looked back at the TV, trying to figure out exactly how he felt about that. Because yeah, he’d done similar sorts of things with girls in previous relationships but it was always more… casual. More of a light grip with no actual pressure thing.

He assumed that wasn’t what Brennen was talking about.

“Is this gonna be our next sex thing?” Colby asked, “Because I thought the next thing was gonna be me topping you.” The fact that he even had to make that comment, that they were having this conversation… boggled Colby’s brain for a moment.

That this should be a conversation that he could just casually have with Brennen.

Brennen huffed a bit of a laugh. “You in the mood to top me right now?”

Colby pressed his lips together, thinking. He had no idea how he would even go about topping Brennen. Because the first time Brennen had topped him it had been drunk, and then the second time there’d been this whole haze of being tied up and at Brennen’s mercy thing that kinda fucked with his head… “Depends on what you choking me involves,” He said instead.

Brennen cocked an eyebrow at him. “You’re down?”

Colby let out a bit of a breath, not having realized that he’d agreed to it indirectly, but not… not upset about it. “I could be…” He said, realizing even as he said it that it was true. He turned his body to face Brennen’s more directly. “What did you have in mind?”

Brennen’s eyes had gone wide, and he laughed a little bit. “Shit, man, I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

Colby laughed a little bit too. “Well uh… well, we’re here,” He said. “What were you uh… thinking?”

“I was…” Brennen shook his head, “I mean, shit man, do you even know if you’re into it?”

Colby shrugged, “I’m not _not_ into it,” He said, setting his phone down and out of the way. Brennen was only a few feet from him, but the distance felt tinged with some sort of tension. A good tension, the one that he was quickly coming to associate with Brennen and these situations.

A tension he’d love to feel more of.

“You wanna move to my room?” Brennen asked suddenly, and Colby became aware of the dead air that had fallen between them.

Colby frowned, “Thought you said the family was out for the day.”

Brennen flushed, “They are, they are, but like…” He seemed to struggle for words for a moment before he groaned, “Still don’t really wanna fuck you on the couch.”

“Who says you’re fucking me?” He couldn’t not fire that one back even as his brain took in Brennen’s words and decided that as long as he got fucked, he didn’t really care where it was.

Fuck, sex with Brennen was really doing something to him.

Brennen leveled an expression at him. “You really don’t think that’s where this’ll be going?”

Well, shit, but Brennen had really thrown all caution to the wind with not talking about what they were doing. They were apparently being up front about it now. He felt his face heat but shrugged, “Yeah, fair.”

Brennen rolled his eyes, but went to stand. Colby wasn’t expecting the hand he offered to Colby to pull him from the couch. There was a moment there, where Colby stared up at Brennen, up the line of the arm he offered and into his friend’s face. There was something honest and earnest there, something that caused an unsolicited little burst of… something in his gut.

But he wasn’t going to look at that too closely because that was the wonderful thing about his relationship with Brennen: it was simple. There was no long history, no financial dependence or shared bank account.

Just a friendship. And now sex.

But it was simple, and he didn’t want to fuck with that.

So he just grabbed Brennen’s hand, letting his friend haul him to his feet and drag him in the direction of his bedroom. It was all fine following Brennen, moving behind him into his room but then they were in Brennen’s bedroom and Colby didn’t know what to do. He was sober, and his hands weren’t tied and he…

Fuck, he had way too much control right now.

And then he mentally kinda rolled his eyes at that thought because when the hell had he turned into such a goddamn bottom?

He heard the door close kinda in the back of his mind and when he turned to look at it all of the sudden Brennen was up in his face. “Fuck.”

“Hey,” Brennen seemed amused. “Scare you?”

“No.” Colby deflected, shifting on his feet. Brennen just grinned at him. Colby wanted to kiss the smirk off his lips. So he did, trying not to think too much about this and just let it be casual.

There was nothing casual about the reaction that he got from Brennen. His friend’s whole body seemed to tighten, not letting Colby draw back as he wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, pulling him back into the kiss.

It was nice, and secure, and Colby hadn’t realized how much safer he would feel when Brennen took more direct control of him and the kiss. Brennen’s other hand crept around his waist, holding him tightly against him. He hummed a soft noise of contentment, wrapping his arms around Brennen’s shoulders.

He was content to just chill here for a moment, because it had been too long since he and Brennen had the chance to be intimate and close and physical like this. He was quickly coming to realize how much he’d missed it.

He probably would have just let Brennen kiss him and let the moment migrate from there, except that Brennen had started moving the arm wrapped around the back of his neck, hand coming to grip around the back.

And despite there being _zero_ pressure on the front of his throat he felt his breath catch. And he almost wanted Brennen’s hand to slide to the front of his throat and _grip…_

God, he really was into this huh?

So with reluctance he broke the kiss, letting his forehead press against Brennen’s before he spoke. He could still feel the light pressure at the sides of his neck. “So… how does this choking thing go down, like… in your head?” 

“Like I said, I didn’t think I’d get this far,” Brennen shrugged, his eyes moving from Colby’s face down to his neck. “I mean…” His ears were faintly pink, “Like, I don’t think I just like, grab your throat.”

But just like that, that was exactly what he did, hand sliding around to the front of his neck. A breath got sucked into Colby’s lungs because even though he had been expecting it he hadn’t really been expecting it. The light grip didn’t impede his breathing at all but he felt as if it did, incredibly conscious of the points where Brennen’s hand touched his neck. He looked beyond the hand to meet Brennen’s eyes, dark and even on him.

_Fuck… that was hot..._

He cleared his throat. “Thanks for the heads up,” He said, hoping his voice didn’t sound as breathy as it felt.

Brennen chuckled, “Probably shoulda given you a warning, huh?” He pulled his hand back from his throat, taking a step back. Colby mourned the new space between them, but tried to shake it off. Because they were negotiating this, apparently.

“Not bad,” Colby felt compelled to add, “Just uh… wasn’t expecting you to just go for it.” Or for him to enjoy it as much as he had.

Brennen grinned at him then. “You usually like it when I take control.”

Colby rolled his eyes, but he also felt the heat in his cheeks, knowing that Brennen had registered the non-verbal confirmation by the chuckle he heard as he turned back to the bed.

“Dick.”

“You know you love it.”

“Uh huh…”. And he tried not to think too much about the way his heart jumped in his chest. “So…” Colby sat on the bed, curling his legs under him as he sat in the middle. “Choking me? What does… what does that mean to you?”

“What does it mean to _you_?”

Colby scowled as Brennen sat down in front of him. “I asked first.”

“And?”

“And you brought this shit up, so I assumed you had a plan,” Colby fired back, enjoying just a little bit how flustered Brennen seemed. It was nice to not be the flustered one for once.

Brennen leveled eyes at him, “You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“Well someone’s gotta hold you accountable to the shit you say.” Colby crossed his arms. “Come on, dude. You brought it up for some reason. What did you have in mind?”

Brennen sighed, “It’s uh… no judging, right?” There was a hint of vulnerability, and Colby almost felt guilty for enjoying the fluster.

Almost.

Colby nodded, “No judging.” And he wouldn’t give Brennen shit here, because Brennen sounded honestly worried.

“I want…” Brennen looked down at his hands, and he chuckled a little bit. “Fuck, man, sounds fucked up to say.”

“I mean, you kinda already tied me up and made me cry,” Colby meant for that to be more lighthearted, but he hadn’t quite anticipated the lust that would tingle up his spine at the statement. He swallowed, shrugging. “I mean, I literally could not get out of that tie and if something was gonna freak me out, that would have done it.”

Because he’d literally been restrained in a situation he couldn’t get out of. He’d never thought he’d let anyone restrain him like that ever again.

Brennen pressed his lips together, even as his eyes darkened on Colby at the mention of their previous encounter. “I mean, fair.” He worked his hands together in his lap. “This just… feels a little different, I guess.”

“Why?” Colby asked, and he scooted forward close enough that he could reach for Brennen’s hands with his own. Brennen smiled a little bit, but then his face tightened again.

“Because… because this time I kinda wanna, like… stop you from breathing?”

That was definitely lust that shot down to his cock. _Fuck…_ he was into that? But he still had to think about it for a moment, so he commented. “That sounds kinda murdery, bro.”

Brennen groaned, “Not like, in a murdery way, you asshole. In a I think it would be kinda hot to fuck you while you can’t breath sort of way.”

And that did sound hot. In a way he never thought that he would be into. “Huh…” He said, considering it.

Brennen was still watching him. “You’re not too freaked out?”

Colby shook his head, and he felt the breath that Brennen released, the tension his fingers lost. “Not freaked out,” He said honestly, “I mean, I do get to breathe at some point, right?”

Brennen rolled his eyes, “Well, yeah, I like, don’t want you to pass out on me, that uh…” He laughed nervously, “Yeah, lets not do that. I swear to shit, if we have to go to the hospital because I choked you out during sex…”

Colby laughed a little bit, “That would make a hell of a video title.”

And just like that the mood shifted. “I choked him out!” Brennen quoted, a grin painting across his face.

“When sex goes wrong!” Colby offered.

“He passed out on me!”

“How I ended up in the hospital…”

And they were both giggling, leaning forward into each other. 

It was Brennen who initiated the kiss this time, carding gentle fingers into his hair as he pressed his mouth to Colby’s. Colby continued laughing, the kisses quick and playful, gentle, affectionate. Colby felt something warm in his stomach, in his heart, and took the initiative to press closer into Brennen so that their knees touched, dropping the giggles to press more dedicatedly into the kiss.

He heard Brennen’s soft hum, and then he felt Brennen move, lifting his other hand from where it was wrapped in Colby’s. His hand moved to Colby’s shoulder, gripping into the muscle there to push him back on the bed as Brennen climbed over him.

Colby chuckled a little bit, grinning up at Brennen as he had to break the kiss temporarily to complete the maneuver. He was on his back, Brennen propped over him, one hand still on his chest, the other having moved to prop him up over Colby.

“Hi,” Colby said, grinning.

This was easy, this was _so_ easy, and he was so grateful for that. Because this could so easily just be so awkward and weird but it wasn’t. It was warm and good and sexy- _Brennen was warm and good and sexy…_

“Hey,” Brennen said back, and there was just… affection in his voice. Just genuine affection. He thought Brennen might be feeling some of the same echoes of emotion that Colby was, because he lifted the hand resting on Colby’s chest, tracing up to his face and pressing into his cheek. The moment was soft and tender, Brennen murmuring, “You’re really fucking pretty, you know that?”

Colby felt the heat in his face. He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just turned his head to kiss Brennen’s hand where it rested against his mouth. Brennen’s smile got impossibly softer, impossibly more affectionate, and he carded the fingers into Colby’s hair, stroking and pulling gently.

This didn’t feel casual, this didn’t feel… at all, like how it had started. This felt like something more, not like two friends just fucking around. This felt like…

So Colby tried to get them back on track, because this… whatever this was… this felt like something with layers, something more complicated and involved and he… he didn’t have the brain space for that right now. “So… choking?” He asked, willing his voice to not crack on him.

Brennen paused for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, right,” His hand paused in its stroking. “Sorry… got distracted.”

“S’okay…” Colby said, “I did too.” He shifted slightly under Brennen, aware of the press of Brennen’s body, just off to the side of him. “You uh… you wanna try that or…”

“I… yeah. If like, you’re okay with it,” Brennen said, and Colby was conscious that Brennen’s free hand was moving, shifting down from his hairline to touch tentatively across his throat. Colby took a deliberate breath, suddenly aware of his breathing again.

They were doing this…

Brennen’s eyes were on him, and he finally let the whole surface area of his hand rest across Colby’s neck and apply just the slightest amount of pressure, not even enough to actually compress anything but even that… even that he felt.

Colby felt his heart leap in his chest as instincts demanded that he push Brennen’s hand from his throat, felt his hands twitch a little bit. Instead, he released his breath, moving his hands to grip into Brennen’s shoulders.

“You good?” Brennen asked. There was concern in his voice, but when Colby lifted eyes to Brennen’s face he could also see across Brennen’s face how into this Brennen was. His eyes were wide, lips parted, eyes moving between Colby’s face and his hand at his throat. There was a certain light in his eyes that Brennen only got when he was super into something.

Apparently it translated to sex as well.

“Yeah,” Colby breathed, afraid to move his throat too much, knowing of course that Brennen would never intentionally hurt him of course but… this just felt so charged, in an intense sort of way.

And Brennen hadn’t even started choking him yet.

“So… how do…” Brennen looked to be thinking, and a slightly frightening thought occurred to Colby.

“Wait, do you not know how to do this?” He asked, tensing a little bit under Brennen’s hand. He didn’t know why he’d assumed that Brennen would know how to do this but he had and now the prospect of Brennen pressing into his throat when he didn’t know what he was doing…

“I mean, it can’t be that hard, right?” Brennen said, trying for and failing at lighthearted.

Colby’s hands had already moved to grip Brennen’s wrists without his notice, “Yeah, except if you fuck up I die.”

“You won’t die…”

“You could crush my windpipe!”

“I thought that was the point…”

“Not like that, it’s not!”

“I’ve _kinda_ done this with other girls…”

“Well, I bet they didn’t know you didn’t know!” Colby shifted under Brennen, succeeding in pulling Brennen’s hand from his throat. “Dude, maybe we should like, do some research or something…”

Brennen sighed, “Yeah, maybe you’re right…” He sat back, looking disappointed. And Colby knew he’d made the right call but it didn’t stop that he still also felt disappointed. Because Brennen squeezing at his throat had been fucking hot.

“Ooh! Idea,” Brennen said, scooting forward so that he didn’t have to balance his upper body weight on one hand. Colby watched him readjust, curious as to what he was doing. He had part of his answer when Brennen wrapped his hand back around Colby’s throat. 

“Brennen…” Colby went to pull him off again, but then Brennen did the last thing he was expecting; he pressed a hand over Colby’s face, completely covering his nose and mouth.

And Colby sure as shit hadn’t expected that, so he went to suck in a surprised breath that never made it to his lungs because Brennen had covered his airway.

_Fuck, he couldn’t breathe…_

Momentary panic splintered across his lungs when he went to draw a breath and couldn’t. _Fuck, fuck, what the fuck…_

Brennen must have read something on his face, or else just been done with his experiment, because Brennen lifted his hands off of him before he even had time to smack him off. The first second was spent sucking a breath into his lungs. The exhale was spent on a, “What the _fuck_ , Brennen?”

Brennen seemed a little alarmed by his reaction, “Choking that won’t hurt your throat,” He explained, holding his hands up like he was under arrest.

“I… Jesus fuck, warn a guy,” Colby muttered, pressing a hand to rub at his threat despite the face that it had not been pressure from his throat that cut off his breathing. “You scared the fuck out of me.”

“Sorry,” Brennen did seem genuinely apologetic. “I just… sorry.” 

“‘S’fine,” Colby swallowed, taking a few conscious breaths as he propped himself up on an elbow. He wasn’t even sure why it had started him so much. Something about the sudden and complete inability to breathe… 

Brennen paused for a moment before he asked, “So… I take it that’s out too?”

“I… Jesus…” Colby muttered, considering. “I… fuck, uh…” Because he’d just been so goddamn startled that he hadn’t even stopped to think about if he liked it.

Well, only one way to find out. “Do it again,” He said, looking up at Brennen.

Brennen didn’t immediately obey him, asking quietly instead, “You sure?”

Colby tried to shrug, shake off the momentary startling he’d had. “Yeah,” He said, “I mean, I know it’s coming this time.” He stared at Brennen pointedly.

Brennen coughed a little bit. “Sorry…”

Colby sighed, “Apology accepted, man.” He reached for one of Brennen’s thighs and squeezed. Brennen caught his eyes briefly, before returning his gaze to Colby’s neck, fitting a hand around it again.

Colby consciously took another breath, letting himself feel that Brennen wasn’t actually restricting his airflow like this. Any restriction was all in his head. His hands were free. He could punch Brennen off if he really needed to. Brennen met his eyes, and Colby could see the question there.

“Yeah, go for it,” He said, and his voice was raspy again.

But when Brennen moved again he didn’t go to choke Colby like he’d expected. Instead, he leaned forward, threading his free hand into Colby’s hair again and kissing him.

Colby might have been a little surprised but it wasn’t a bad thing. More and more kissing Brennen was just _good_ in his head. It was comforting and warm and good. And that was when he realized that this was the first time that he was really able to kiss Brennen with all of his facilities intact. He was sober, and his hands weren’t tied this time.

He could reach out and touch Brennen back.

So he did, curling his fingers and scratching into the muscles of his back he’d wanted to appreciate last time they were doing this but couldn’t, sensations that drunk him scarcely remembered. 

God, Brennen felt so good under his hands…

That wasn’t even speaking of what Brennen was doing with his mouth. He could call Brennen a bit of a slut all he wanted (because that had certainly been how Brennen had been when they first met) but Colby’s couldn’t deny the man could kiss. He shifted a little bit, moving to get into a better angle to kiss Brennen back.

That was when he was abruptly reminded of the hand at his throat. Because as Colby shifted the fingers wrapped around his neck flexed in what could have been instinct or reprimand. Colby paused, breaking the kiss on half a groan because no matter the original intent the result was a throb of lust that made his cock throb in his pants.

“You like that?” Brennen asked quietly, against his lips. And he knew Brennen well enough to hear the little bit of shit eating grin in his voice.

“So long as you don’t kill me,” Colby retorted, drawing back just a little bit to see Brennen’s face. He didn’t miss the way pleasure passed over Brennen’s face as he scratched his nails down Brennen’s back.

God, being able to touch Brennen back was so nice… not that the bondage hadn’t also been _very_ nice but… this was also good. Different good.

Brennen still looked vaguely indignant at Colby’s comment. “I have _kinda_ done this before,” He complained, and Colby grinned.

“Still think we should look shit up,” Colby said. “It is my throat, after all.”

Brenen groaned, “You’re a little shit,” He muttered. And then his entire expression changed, and Colby knew he had just come up with something.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Colby asked suspiciously as Brennen started fighting with Colby’s shirt.

“You should take this off,” Brennen said casually, and Colby rolled his eyes. Nonetheless, he did as Brennen asked. He wiggled out of the shirt, and no sooner had he gotten the fabric clear of his head he gasped because Brennen had just wrapped his mouth around a nipple. It seemed that the sensitive nipple thing had not been a one time thing, because a high pitched noise burst from his lips at suction to the area.

“Fuck you.”

“What, sensitive?” Brennen asked around a mouthful of skin, and he’d adjusted his position again so that he could wrap fingers around the other one. Colby definitely lost momentary control of how his body juddered, hips thrusting up subconsciously to find friction.

“Fuck you,” Colby repeated, closing his eyes and just enjoying how the little nubs on his chest caused tingling to burst across his nerve endings, buzzing down his spine and into his groin. “It’s sensitive…”

“Great, isn’t it?” Brennen asked, and Colby might have shot him another bitch face except that it was that moment that Brennen chose to squeeze on both nipples. It was the teeth that Colby really noticed though.

“Shit!”

His whole back arched, and he more felt Brennen’s quiet chuckle than heard it. He struggled to lift his head, realizing that he had let it drop to the bedspread in the onslaught of sensation. He could hear the panting whines falling from his lips, but made no effort to stop them. Instead, he reached for Brennen’s hair, pulling Brennen up to kiss him again.

At least, that was the plan. That _was_ the plan right up until Brennen didn’t move with his gentle tugging. He shifted again, freeing a hand to reach up to Colby’s face. With one hand still tugging at a nipple, the other poised over the lower half of his face, Brennen started up at him from his chest with a dark look in his eyes.

Because Brennen was clearly turned on as hell, but his eyes and positioning asked the question that he didn’t voice.

_Did Colby want to try this again?_

Colby swallowed. He popped his torso up just high enough to kiss Brennen’s hand. Then he met Brennen’s eyes and nodded.

Giving his permission.

And Brennen’s hand closed over his face.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to breathe when Brennen did it. So that was logically why the first thing that he did was try to take a breath. Of course, the weight of Brennen’s hand blocked any movement of air, and his whole body shuddered in a combination of panic…

… and arousal.

Because he couldn’t breathe but… fuck, he was into this… 

Brennen’s hand was gone before he even really had the time to register the sensation, register the combination of the breath control and nipple stimulation and all of that being drenched in the _warmsafegood_ that was Brennen… 

But instinctively… he wanted to say that it was good.

And that he wanted more.

Brennen’s eyes were on him, worry already in them so he quickly nodded. “Good,” He said. “That’s uh… good.”

“Good?” Brennen clarified, “You liked that?”

Colby just nodded, “I… yeah,” He said. “Yeah, good. Definitely good.” He paused for a moment, then said, “You can do it again.”

“I… fuck, dude.” And that was a wave of arousal that wiped over Brennen’s face. “You actually, like you actually like it?” Colby just nodded. “Fuck…” Brennen muttered, “I didn’t…”

“Didn’t think you’d get this far?” Colby had to tease him, summoning what was left of his brain cells.

The bitch face he got was totally worth the embarrassment of the groan he let out when Brennen gripped into the hypersensitive skin of his groin. And whether Brennen believed his words or not boners generally didn’t lie. “Jesus, man, you’re hard…” And that was wonder in his voice.

“That’s generally what happens when I’m turned on, yeah.” And he should really learn to shut up, because Brennen shoved a hand into his pants to grip his cock as he shoved another hand over Colby’s face to cut off his breathing.

Colby’s cry of surprise and pleasure got caught in his lungs, trapped by Brennen’s hand. He felt his body shake, hips thrusting up into Brennen’s hand but he was unable to say anything, make any noise but short, aborted little whines. It was only maybe five seconds that Brennen held the choke, but everything immediately got more intense when Brennen only let him have a few breaths before his air was cut again.

This time there was more alarm mixed with the arousal. His hands came up to grip at Brennen’s wrist over his face, not really to pull it away but maybe… as a security blanket? Colby wasn’t really sure. Either way, Brennen seemed to take it as a warning of some sort, because he removed his hand from Colby’s face almost instantly.

“Fuck, fuck…” Colby breathed, already feeling the way the world had gained an almost dream-like quality to it as some of the hormones he recognized from last time started bubbling through his bloodstream.

But it was good. It was fucking hot.

He felt just a little bit high.

From endorphins or from oxygen deprivation he wasn’t sure.

“You good?” Brennen asked quickly, “I’m sorry, I should have warned you I was gonna do that…”

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Colby promised him quickly, “Just uh… startled me… a bit.” He paused, considering. Brennen’s hand moved on his cock and he jumped, having almost completely forgotten about that hand. Which confused him, as it wasn’t like him to forget about a hand on his dick.

Well… if anything would distract him it would be oxygen deprivation.

Brennen was still watching him, “As in I can do it again?” He clarified.

And Colby thought for a moment, Brennen’s tentative stroking of his dick almost a comforting background noise. “Yeah,” He said. “Just, you know, let go if I need you to.”

Brennen nodded. “Yeah, yeah, of course,” Then he frowned, “But you can’t talk when I…”

He smacked the side of Brennen’s upper arm. Brennen looked almost offended, and Colby explained. “My hands aren’t tied this time. I can just hit you until you let go.”

Brennen rolled his eyes, “Abuse,” He complained, but there was no real bite in his voice. His tone shifted again, “You’re okay with getting fucked? Kinda wanna fuck you.”

Colby snorted, “Wouldn’t have let this go so far if I wasn’t.”

Brennen grumbled at him good naturedly, taking the opportunity to shrug out of his shirt. “So you’re like… clean? Down there?”

Colby shifted, turning away slightly. “I mean, as far as I know. Unless something changed in the last few hours.” He lifted his hips as, rather than ask him to take his pants off, Brennen had just reached for his waistband. “You can always wear a condom if you’re worried about it.”

Brennen hummed a negative. “Nah, man. Just kinda comes with the territory. ‘Sides…” He grinned then, a full on shit eating grin at Colby, “Barebacking that ass…”

“Shut the fuck up,” Colby swung at him and Brennen laughed, yelping playfully as Colby’s fists lightly impacted his sides. He recovered quickly, swatting at Colby’s ass and Colby let out a yell of indignation. “You’re an asshole.”

And then Brennen was on top of him, shoving his now naked legs where he wanted them. Colby found himself back on his back, legs spread and Brennen between them. There was a dangerous grin on Brennen’s, and Colby all but squawked when Brennen poked him straight in the asshole with a finger and commented, “No, this is an asshole.”

“An asshole you will have no part of if you keep up this shit,” Colby retorted, going to swing his leg back around Brennen and leave the bed but Brennen landed a warm, hard hand into his thigh. Before he could react, Brennen shoved his legs back open, leaning forward until their dicks were pressed together, Colby’s legs pinned open, and Brennen’s hand loose but firm around his neck.

Colby’s breath stuttered at the sudden flip in power, Brennen making it clear who was in charge here. “I hate you,” Was the only thing that would come from his mouth.

“Your cock says otherwise.” And fuck, why did that word sound so deliciously dirty coming from Brennen’s mouth? His hands had braced up on Brennen’s shoulders again, not sure where else to put them as Brennen held him down by the throat. And the rest of his body but that seemed slightly less important than the persistent pressure/promise/threat wrapped around his throat.

Colby groaned. He was going to lose this battle of wills, he knew that. As soon as Brennen started feeding fingers into his ass he was going to lose all sense of functionality, but that was okay. This was a game he was okay with losing.

He just wanted to make sure that Brennen lost it too.

So instead of continuing to fight Brennen, he used the newfound control that the use of his hands gave him and wrapped them around Brennen’s now gloriously bare back and ground his whole body into Brennen’s.

The stuttered gasp he got from Brennen made the whole maneuver worth it. Brennen’s eyes went wide, a groan breaking from between his lips and his hand tightening on Colby’s throat, whether he intended to or not. The pressure wasn’t on the front of his neck, squeezing into the sides and Colby thought he might have figured out how Brennen was supposed to do this as the world fuzzed in slightly at the edges.

The fuck…

Brennen seemed to loosen his grip the instant he figured out what he was doing. “Shit, sorry.”

“No, that was good,” Colby said, and he knew that Brennen would give him shit for the tone of his voice later, but right then, he didn’t care. Because that squeeze neck thing, Brennen needed to do that again. “Do that again.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to…”

“I… yeah, but then you did _something_ …” Colby was still struggling to understand it himself and all of the endorphins bouncing through his body sure didn’t fucking help. “God dammit…”

Brennen looked conflicted, like he wanted to turn Colby down, but Colby moved under him, trying to grind up into Brennen because if Brennen’s wasn’t going to do whatever that was with his neck then he could at least get on with the dicking. Brennen’s fingers seemed to tighten in instinct again, as if to pin him down and his fingers squeezed in again.

“LIke that,” Colby said, and he heard the rasping gasp his voice came out in, but with how this felt he could not be bothered to give a fuck.

“Dude, there’s like, veins in there,” Brennen said, although he didn’t let go. “You’re okay with this?”

But he was starting to get a little lightheaded, and so he smacked Brennen’s arm until his friend let go. Blood rushed back into his face, and he figured out what Brennen was unintentionally doing:

Cutting blood off to his brain.

Well fuck. Just like he couldn’t pick a safe hobby apparently he couldn’t pick any kind of safe kink.

“I think that’s what's going on,” He said. At least, that was what he meant to say. What came it instead was some slurred, “Thin’ tha’s wha’s goin’ on…”

“Colby?” Now Brennen seemed really alarmed. “Did I fuckin’ give you brain damage or something, bro?”

“No, no, no…” Colby shook his head, taking a breath and centering himself a little bit more. It was harder than he’d thought with the hormones crashing through him. “Fuck, I think that’s what’s going on. I think you’re cutting off blood to my brain.”

Brennen’s hand flew back from his neck. “What?”

“It comes back though…” Colby said, trying not to sound like he was complaining too much.

But Brennen shook his head, “Imma stick with the breath stuff for now, ‘Kay, dude?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Now Colby was the one pouting. And then Brennen had pressed a hand over his face and a mouth to his nipple and he was sufficiently distracted.

Being unable to breathe kinda did that to you.

Colby’s eyes closed at some point during one of the chokes (because then Brennen had started choking him while he casually jacked hit dick and that was all kind of intense), so he was just a little startled to feel something cold and wet as his asshole.

Brennen moved his hand just in time for Colby to suck in a surprised gasp. It almost immediately converted to a moan as Brennen pushed a finger inside of him. Fuck, where had Brennen even gotten the lube?

God, he’d missed Brennen inside of him…

“Good?” Brennen asked and Colby hummed a pleased sound. One finger almost didn’t feel like anything anymore, mostly just stretching the way for more. Still, he enjoyed the push and pull of the finger as it moved in and out of his ass. The low grade friction and stretching… that was nice.

“Ready for another?” He heard Brennen’s low growl in his ear, gasping at the questioning, prodding pressure at his ass.

“Fuck, yeah,” He responded, his back arching as the penetrating pressure stretched him open. He might have let out another noise of some variety when Brennen pressed inside of him to the knuckle but that was when Brennen cut off his breathing again.

And then the asshole decided to press against his prostate.

He’d googled the name at some point after Brennen had abused the hell out of it last time he’d gotten up there. However, right then he didn’t give much of a fuck what it was called as how the fuck was he supposed to handle that much sensation when he couldn’t fucking _breathe_?

Somehow he did though, and the hand was gone as the second stroke over his prostate got a broken cry of relief at being able to breathe on top of just how goddamn sensitive he was. Colby forced his eyes open, the first thing he saw in his field of vision was Brennen’s eyes, dark and focused on him.

Colby wanted to say something sarcastic, but any sort of coherent thought left his brain as Brennen pressed into his prostate and just stayed there, rubbing his circles.

“Fuck!” That made its way to English as Colby clawed at Brennen’s back, and fuck, it was so much harder to stay still during this when he had his arms and they could so easily push him away from the pleasure that was so overwhelming and all-consuming. So instead he clawed into Brennen’s back, trying to find something grounding, something solid in the sensation.

God, it was so good but it was so much...

And Colby wasn’t entirely sure how Brennen was managing it with positioning, managing to choke him and fuck him at the same time. Somehow he was though, and as Brennen’s fingers crooked in such a way to stroke across his prostate and Brennen’s hand closed over his face, he firmly decided he didn’t care as long as Brennen didn’t fucking _stop_ …

There may have been words asking for permission for the third finger that pressed up and into him but Colby heard none of it. He’d floated off into his own little world where thinking was entirely optional and all he had to do was stay put and _take it…_

“Bren… Bren…” He whined, Brennen’s full name not even making it out past his lips.

“Come on, you can do it,” Brennen murmured back to him, and he cast desperate eyes up at his friend, because he couldn’t. He _couldn’t_ … “God, you’re so fucking hot like this. I love you like this, around me and all fucking needy and open…”

Colby hoped Brennen wasn’t expecting a response, because between the prostate stimulation and the hand that stopped his breathing, he wasn’t going to be able to.

He hadn’t even realized how close he was to orgasm until he was almost toppling into it. Brennen wasn’t letting him breathe, and he became clearly aware that if Brennen kept up with whatever that stroking thing he was doing to his prostate (and somehow there was friction on his cock how was that even possible?) Colby was going to fucking cum.

And Brennen hadn’t even gotten inside of him yet.

Colby tapped Brennen’s shoulder, trying to communicate how close he was. Brennen noticed the signal, and the decision he made was simultaneously the best and the worst thing he could have done.

He lifted his hand from Colby’s mouth.

Colby hadn’t taken a breath in quite a bit that time so his first instinct was to suck in a desperate breath. Unfortunately, the rush of endorphins from that gasp of oxygen also seemed to tip the scales on his orgasm, and it was with a cry of “Brennen!” That Colby felt his whole body lock up as a wave of pleasure crashed over him. All he could do was wrap his arms around Brennen”s torso and ride it out.

If Brennen was shocked by the turn of events he didn’t let it change what he was doing. Colby felt the pressure and stroking to his prostate continue as the pressure on his cock increased when Brennen wrapped a now free hand around it.

“Brennen, Bren… babe, fuck…” And he didn’t even fully realize what he’d said at first, still juddering under Brennen’s hands, the aftershocks of the orgasm caused his body to shake. And then he registered it all of the sudden, eyes flying open to see Brennen up in his face, something… something on his face. Something that Colby and his post orgasm brain could not be _paid_ to decipher. “Brennen…”

“Holy shit…” Brennen whispered, “I know you’re probably sensitive, but like… can I…”

And Colby knew what Brennen was trying to ask, cutting him off and pleading, “God, Brennen, fuck me, please!”

Thank God no one caught that on camera, and maybe Brennen would give him shit for this later, but for now, Colby didn’t give a fuck. All that mattered was that Brennen moved, all of the sudden and too fast for Colby to register, but what he did register was the stretching, hot pressure at his already sensitive asshole.

“Fuck!” It was sensitive, really fucking sensitive, but it was good too, the hormones from all the previously stimulation and breathplay not having really worn off, so rather than tip the scales into too sensitive for it to be pleasureful, the waves just started building at a whole new level.

Brennen was talking, and Colby vaguely heard something along the lines of, “Hey man, you okay?” And he was so above any plane of existence where okay or not okay existed that all he could do was nod.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re good, you’re good, just, fuck, please, yes-yes!” Because Brennen had pushed deeper and Colby felt a whine break from his lungs. “Bren- Bren… Fuck, please…”

He felt something vaguely cold, probably more lube, but then Brennen was pushing all the way inside of him, properly seated this time and Colby groaned, shifting his hips as Brennen’s cock shifted inside of him.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Brennen murmured, and his hands were on Colby’s face, to there to choke him this time, just cup his cheeks and kiss him. And that caused his cock to shift again, tugging at the rim of his asshole, grinding up into his _very_ fucking sensitive prostate.

Colby shifted his hips, wanting Brennen to _move_ because he was worried that if he didn’t the hypersensitivity would wear off, that all of the sudden all of this would be too much again. “Please…” He whispered, his hands not really able to form the grip he wanted to grip into Brennen with but that was just gonna have to be okay.

Brennen grinned at him affectionately. “God, you’re so hot when you’re desperate…”

Colby groaned, rolling his eyes because his sass couldn’t let that pass. “I’d be hotter if you were fucking me…”. He shifted his hips again.

Brennen shifted this time, pulling out maybe an inch before pushing back in. Colby reacted in what was probably a disproportionate reaction for the stimulation, his whole body shaking. “Brennen, please-” But he lost the rest of the plea because Brennen had covered his mouth and nose again.

Colby stared up at Brennen, feeling fucking desperately full, his whole body still tingling and buzzing with the hormones from everything that Brennen had done to him up until now, and he needed- he _needed_ \- he needed Brennen to fuck him.

But Brennen just watched him, and he held his breath in his hands.

Colby shuddered at that realization, blinking up at Brennen because what else could he do? He was pinned underneath his friend between the cock in his ass and the hand choking him… fuck, how long had Brennen been holding his breath this time?

Colby’s chest contracted as his lungs tried to suck in a breath that wasn’t there. His lungs didn’t seem to understand that though, and they contracted again as the burn in his lungs opened into a much more pressing problem.

Colby let out a questioning noise, the best he could manage. He needed… fuck, he needed to breathe. Why was Brennen… What was Brennen doing?

Fuck, but his lungs were burning… His chest spasmed again, this time joined with a slight fuzziness to his vision. He needed to breathe, what the fuck was Brennen doing?

He needed- he needed-

His lungs spasmed again, his arms jerking with it, and for some reason he knew he could tell Brennen to let up, he could tell him to stop but… why wasn’t he? He needed oxygen, he needed it like an all consuming need but his arms wouldn’t move, they wouldn’t reach up at tap Brennen to tell him to fucking let off because oh shit, he was going to pass out…

And all the while, Brennen didn’t drop his gaze.

Fuck… 

And then the hand was gone and fresh air slammed into his lungs at the same time Brennen’s cock drew back and slammed into his body.

He didn’t know where he found the air for the scream that pulled from him, but Brennen had gripped one hand into his hips and one gripped around his throat and fuck, now Brennen was fucking him. Really, really fucking him.

Colby had promised himself that he wouldn’t cry after the last time they’d been physical and Brennen had made him fucking cry but there were definitely tears squeezing from his eyes as he cried out at the brutal way Brennen was pistoning into him.

Brennen seemed to pause for a moment, maybe alarmed by the noises but Colby shook his head quickly. “No, no…” And that was the only thing that seemed to be coming from his mouth but that was okay. Because Brennen had gotten the idea so he didn’t care. Brennen was fucking him within an inch of his life he he…

Fuck, he loved it.

He really, really hoped no one was home because Colby had approximately zero control of the sounds that were escaping him. They just were, and then Brennen had gripped into his throat again and leaned down and kissed him and that just… did something…

The sensation at his ass was almost too much, fuck, it was too much, but Colby was slowly realizing that he was getting off on that, that too much, that intensity.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

God, Brennen was good, he was so good. Colby wasn’t going to cum again at this rate, but the intensity almost felt like some sort of drawn out orgasm. He gripped his hands into Brennen’s back, trying to ground himself into Brennen’s body. Because Brennen was here, and in him and on him, and God...

He couldn’t imagine doing his with anyone but Brennen.

And it was with a snarl and the sharp pain of Brennen biting hard into his neck that Colby felt Brennen cum inside of him. Colby let out one last cry that tapered off into whimpers as Brennen’s thrusting, wild strokes finally slowed down, slowed down... and finally came to a stop.

Colby felt… fuck, he felt empty. But not in a bad way, more in a “everything that could possibly have been in me was just fucked out of me in an incredibly intense and cathartic way and I just need to _be_ for a moment.” Fortunately, Brennen didn’t seem much inclined to move either. He’d flopped on top of Colby, and though his body weight was limiting his breathing and he really needed to move the leg that Brennen had shoved up to get at those fucking intense angles but he…

Fuck, he didn’t want to move.

There was a long moment there where they both just laid there, pressed against each other, still joined, not even consciously cuddling just… there.

“Fuck…” Brennen was the first one to find verbal words, shifting ever so slightly to bring his arms in to wrap around Colby.

Colby appreciated that gesture he really did, but his leg was really starting to revolt and so he tapped at Brennen’s shoulder. “Leg…” He grumbled.

“Sorry…” Brennen shifted and let him adjust his leg. Unfortunately that little bit of movement caused Brennen to slip out of him, and they both groaned at the unintentional friction on sensitive skin.

“Ow…” Colby muttered, curling onto his side and into Brennen’s chest.

“I feel you,” Brennen grimaced.

Colby squinted at him accusingly. “No, my ass wins in the sore department.”

Brennen snorted briefly, “Yeah, I guess you do.” His voice turned concerned, “You good?”

Colby nodded, shuddering briefly into Brennen’s embrace. “Fucking intense…” He muttered, looking up at Brennen again. “Do you know how to do not super intense sex?”

Brennen chuckled, “I mean, I guess. It’s not my fault you’re so goddamn sensitive.”

“It is _entirely_ your fault after what you just did to my prostate,” Colby grumped, nuzzling into Brennen’s chest. He felt Brennen’s amused rumble in his chest. Brennen’s arms came up to wrap around him gently.

For a long moment, it was just quiet. Colby let his heart rate decelerate, let his breathing return to normal, let his brain start trying to take inventory of how goddamn sore he was going to be in the morning.

Worth it, he decided. If he got to cum like that every time, he’d deal.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” The question came out of nowhere, and without context Colby had no idea what Brennen was talking about. So he frowned, and looked up at Brennen.

“Stop what?”

“When I was choking you there, at the end,” Brennen said, “Before I fucked the shit out of you?”

Colby groaned, rolling his eyes. But he couldn’t fight the descriptor of the facts. They were true. “Uh…” And it took him longer than it should have to come up with what Brennen was talking about.

And then he remembered.

“Oh, uh…” And he didn’t really have a good answer, he realized. Because he really should have stopped Brennen because if Brennen hadn’t let go when he did… Colby legitimately thought he might have passed out.

“Because…” He pressed his lips together, thinking. “Because…” And as he thought about it, he realized he didn’t really have an answer. “I don’t know…” He admitted quietly

“What do you mean?” Brennen sounded confused. “I mean, did you forget you could stop me or... “

Colby shrugged. “I don’t… I don’t know. Because I knew that but…” And that hadn’t seemed to be the answer Brennen had expected, as the guy looked honestly baffled.

“Dude, you were… like you were gonna pass out, right? Like I read that right, right? If I hadn’t… hadn’t let you breathe…”

Colby shrugged, “I’m not really sure beyond that, like… I guess I trusted that you wouldn’t let me,” He said honestly, apologetically. He cracked a small smile. “Sorry, the orgasm brain doesn’t think well.”

“I… I guess…” And there was something in Brennen’s voice that Colby still wasn’t sure what to do with, but the endorphins were starting to drop and a bone deep exhaustion had started to take over his body. And he should ask Brennen the opposite question, like why Brennen had held the choke to the point where he might have passed out but…

“Why did you hold it so long?” He asked, “The choke, I mean.”

Brennen shrugged, discomfort closing up his shoulders. “I wanted to see what you would do.”

Colby frowned. “What?”

“I wanted to see how far I could push you, until you called it but then… then you didn’t call it.” Brennen’s voice was quiet.

Oh fuck, there was definitely something here. Definitely something, but… Colby really, really didn’t have the mental processes to have that conversation. Not after that orgasm and everything that had come before and after.

So he resolved to talk about it later. In the meantime… “We should… or at least, I need to take a nap…” Colby said quietly. “My body is kinda… that was a lot.”

“But you’re okay…”

“No, no, no…” Colby assured him. “Good a lot, just… a lot…” He snuggled into Brennen again. “Imma pass out here, okay?”

“Yeah, sure…” And honestly Colby wasn’t sure he could have gotten up if Brennen had said no, because he was… fuck, he was done. 

The last thing he felt before he passed out was Brennen’s soft hand wrapping around his back and drawing him closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well holy fuck.
> 
> I wrote 7000 words of this in one sitting. Because I can't write any of my plot stories but fuck knows I can write some Brolby Breathplay PWP. Yeah. this whole thing came out of me wanting lighthearted Brolby breathplay. It always starts lighthearted anyway.
> 
> Might be more of this one coming soon. Depends on how long I wanna keep playing with lighthearted smut.
> 
> As always, let me know what you guys thought, reviews are always appreciated, and I will see you all in the next one!


End file.
